I think I love you
by Klake1992
Summary: Dean winchester and Lacey Remington always knew what the family business entailed for them. A life of constant danger, new creatures and danger popping up at ever turn, death. So much death. What they didn't know, though, was what would happen when a hunter found love or just how dangerous that would be.
1. REO

Authors note:

So my last supernatural story was not planned out at all and I really ended up disliking it in the end. So I thought I'd start something new. The main character still has the same name, same-ish background, but the stories are totally different so don't get them confused.

My Laptop is broken, unfortunately. So I've typed everything from my phone. I went through and reread and corrected what I could, but I can guarantee you'll probably still come across a few errors. Mostly apostrophes missing and things of that sort. Occasionally the word in instead of on and vice versa. Or abiut instead of about. My autocorrect is rather funky like that.

Please leave reviews. I love reading what my readers have to say, also, the first chapter might not be too action packed but trust me, the second chapter is worth sticking around for.

Thank You! And enjoy!

Xxxxx

Lacey had been laying in the bed awake for quite some time staring at the ceiling as her arms folded beneath her head. She was lost in her thoughts, memories coming to her as she lay beside the handsome man in the bed. Dean Winchester. She smiled as she turned her head and focused on him laying beside her, her brilliant blue orbs scanned over his handsome face, he looked so peaceful while he slept. Memories of their life together seemed to flood her mind each and every time she looked at him. He amazed her, he always had. The way he was so perfect, he didn't see it, but she did. She saw it every time she looked into those green-hazel eyes of his. She saw the spark in them, the drive in him, his need to do good and be good. His want to make any and everyone happy. The way he put his life on the line each and every day to keep innocent lives safe from the monsters in the world. Lacey rolled over, carefully as to not disturb Deans sleeping form, he slept like a rock, though, so she knew her carefulness was unneeded. She couldn't help herself as she reached out a hand and let her dainty fingers with their black painted finger nails trace a delicate trail along his jaw line. She could feel the light stubble upon his jaw and after a moment she felt a shifting in the bed as Dean did slowly rouse from sleep. He rolled onto his side and his arms snaked around the brunettes waist, pulling her in close to him.

She grinned at his sudden touch and his eyes remained closed. She curled into him, her head resting upon his toned chest. Lacey had never really had a home, or at least she hadn't felt like she had, but Dean, he was home to her. He was her comfort zone. He was the one person who grounded her. Who made her feel as if she had a place in this world. He was her home and her heart and if it weren't for him, she wouldn't have anything to live for.

That sounded a bit extreme, maybe, but Lacey Remington had lost a lot in her life. Her mother, her father, her sister. Her entire family as far as she knew, had been destroyed by the very monsters they hunted and killed. Her mother had been taken by demons, her father by werewolves, her sister by a djinn. Her grand parents had been taken down by vampires. She didn't have any aunts and uncles that she had known of and she hadn't ever met her mother's parents. As far as she was concerned, Sam and Dean were her only family.

Lacey had been grateful to have them in her life, she had always lived a life where the people you met didn't stick around for long. She traveled, lost touch, or they died. There was really no in between.

There was a lot of pain and loss in the 35 years that Lacey had lived, but Dean nearly made her forget about all of it. He helped her to keep on keeping on. He had always been able to put a smile on her face. Lacey remember one of the first times she had really known she was madly and deeply in love with Dean Winchester.

"What are you thinking about, Lace?" Deans voice was deep, yet quiet as he spoke. Lacey smiled at the sound of his voice as she let her own eyes close, basking in the warmth of his arms wrapped around her.

"You. Me. You and me. The first time you sang to me." A grin appeared on her lips and if she had been looking she would have seen the sleepy smile that had appeared on Deans lips as well.

"REO?" Deans sleepy voice whispered into Laceys hair as she draped an arm over his chest and cuddled into his chest.

"REO." She answered in a soft whisper as she felt herself being pulled into a memory and slowly she drifted off to sleep.

XxSummer 1996 Lacey 16 Dean 17xX

Lacey hadn't been expecting to be wisked away from her dad and sister on such short notice, but when the boys had shown up at their hotel room door, she knew that she was in for a treat. She could feel her knees turning to jelly as Dean stood on the other side of the door, flashing her that charming smile that also sent the butterflies in her stomach on a frenzy. She hadn't bothered to seek permission from her dad, the two men, Deans dad and her own dad were already talking about the case they were on and Sam was instantly at Lucys side.

Lacey and Dean slipped outside, unnoticed by their younger siblings or father's.

"Come on, I have the keys to the impala." Dean grinned at the petite brunette as she followed him to the classic car, the one she had admired since the first time she had laid eyes on it.

"Won't your dad kill you if you take off in his car?" Lacey asked, Dean looked back at her with a mock look of terror.

"Relax, Doll face. We're not taking it anywhere, just listening to music." Dean assured her as he opened the passenger side door for her. She blushed softly at his gentlemanly gesture, glad that her hair covered her cheeks as she slipped into the sleek black vehicle.

Dean was in the driver's seat shortly after shutting her door behind her. He turned on the car and Lacey popped open the glove compartment to find a mass of cassettes.

"I pick first." She said as she spotted a tape she knew she just had to listen to. She wasn't even sure how or why Dean or his dad had it in the impala to begin with.

Without hesitating she put it into the player and waited as the first song began to play in the confines of the vehicle.

Before the vocals even started Dean looked over at Lacey with wide eyes.

"REO? Really?" Lacey couldn't help but laugh at his reaction as she relaxed back in the seat her bright green orbs looking out the windshield before they adjusted back to look at him.

"I can't fight this feeling any longer, and yet I'm still afraid to let it flow. What started out as friendship has grown stronger I only wish I had the strength to let it show. I tell myself that I can't hold out forever. I said there is no reason for my fear, cause I feel so secure when we're together. You give my life direction. You make everything so clear." Lacey sang along and Dean grinned, she couldn't help but notice how true the words rang. This was her song to Dean, she knew right in that moment that this was exactly how she felt about him. What had started out as a friendship had blossomed considerably.

"And even as I wander I'm keeping you in sight, you're the candle in my window on a cold dark winters night. And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might. And I can't fight this feeling any more. I've forgotten what I started fighting for. It's time to bring this ship into the shore and throw away the oars forever." Lacey and Dean were singing together. She had noticed his voice join hers and she couldn't help but grin as she reached out for his hand. The two of them weren't singing any longer, but instead listening to the music. The two of them realizing how true the words rang for them.

It was only a moment later as silence started to settle over the two of them, the only sound coming from the speakers in the impala as REO continued to play, Lacey and Dean both burst into laughter. They couldn't help it. The moment had been so cheesy.

"That was a moment worth of Grease." Dean said a grin still on his lips, the corners of his eyes crinkled slightly with his amusement as Lacey lifted her free hand to dab at the tears her laughter had caused to appear.

"Tell me about it, stud." Laceys voice has taken on the tone of Sandys at the end of the movie when confronting Danny at the fair. A serious look had come over her face for a moment before the two of them began laughing again.

They had sat in the impala for what felt like hours, just the two of them, talking and laughing. Holding hands and just generally enjoying the company of one another. Near sunset, Lacey peaked up at the door to the hotel room that she had shared with her dad and sister. Noticing that it was still closed and their fathers were still inside talking about the case and their little siblings were preoccupied, Lacey had an idea.

"You got your gun on you?" Lacey asked. Dean didn't even question her as he nodded his head, he could tell by that twinkling in her enchanting ice blue eyes that she had an idea.

"There is this lake near by, Lucy and I spotted it on our way in, want to go check it out?" She asked and Dean didn't even hesitate to take her up on the offer.

Xx Down by the lake xX

Lacey was wild and adventurous it's what Dean found so enticing about her. It's one of the many things that had him hooked on her. Yeah he had come across many other girls in other towns. Girls who loved the bad boy type, who would throw themselves at him before he was back on the road again with his dad and brother. All of those girls, though, they were just meant to pass the time. Something to occupy himself with when he was waiting on his dad to uproot them again. Lacey was the only girl he ever caught himself dreaming about. The only girl his thoughts constantly wandered to. The only girl he ever longed to see again, to touch, to feel, to kiss. She was perfect, from the light smattering of freckles on her nose that darkened in the summer down to her slightly crooked second toe on her right foot that she had broken when she was 10 and had never healed right. Dean found everything about her to be absolutely intoxicating and he couldn't get enough of her.

The two of them had been walking around the lake hand in hand admiring the beauty of the scene and secretly admiring each other as well.

This was the closest that either of them had ever come to a real relationship. The stolen moments they managed when they ended up in the same place at the same time. Both of them knew it just made the aches in their hearts that much harder to deal with when they parted ways again, but they couldn't help it. They were too compelled to each other. If there was a such thing as soul mates, Lacey would have believed whole heartedly that Dean was hers.

"I'll be right back." Dean said as he released Laceys hand and made his way towards the trees set a ways back from the water.

"Don't pee on yourself." She teased and as Dean walked away she spotted it, the middle finger he flashed her as she grinned on at him unable to resist finding the gesture to be funny.

Lacey stood a few feet back from the waterline as she tilted her head up to look at the stars. The whole scene was beautiful, the calm serene water front, the sky lit up with the Stars and the moon that wasn't quite full yet.

She hadn't heard the foot steps approaching her as she gazed up at the night sky, but when she felt arms wrap around her she reached, pulling off a move her father had taught her in her basic self defense training. She grabbed her "attacker" and flipped them.

When she heard the grunt and saw Dean laying on the ground before her, her hands instantly lifted to cover her mouth which had just released a gasp.

"Oh my... Dean, I'm so sorry." Her shock gave way to amusement and she found herself chuckling as she kneeled down beside him.

"No, my fault entirely, I should know better than to sneak up on a Remington." His hazel-green eyes lifted to her face and upon seeing her amusement his brows furrowed.

"Are you laughing at me?" Dean questioned as Laceys chuckles turned to full on laughter.

"Why, yes, I am." She admitted and before she knew what was happening Dean shot up off the ground and tackled her down into the grass behind her. She was pinned to the ground, his body hovering over hers as he grinned down at her. Lacey matched his grin, a smile on her lips.

"Do you usually sneak up on girls and pin them to the ground?" Lacey asked a grin on her lips.

"Only the really pretty ones." Lacey felt herself blush as Deans face inched closer to hers.

"Do you try and kiss all the pretty girls who you pin to the ground too?" She asked her eyes momentarily fluttering to look at his lips before snapping back to lock on his intense gaze.

"No. That I only do to you." He said before capturing her perfectly pouty pink lips in a slow, sweet kiss.

"Lacey?" Deans voice came out a whisper against her lips as their kiss ended, her chest was sure to explode from how wildly her heart was thumping inside of it. Every time he kissed her, the reaction was the same, her heart beat erratically and she was always sure she was seconds away from heart failure. She was glad they were laying on the grass because she was sure he knees would have given out if they had been standing.

"Yeah?" She replied As Deans eyes locked on hers, the faces mere inches apart as he released the hold he had on her wrists and instead laced their fingers together, even as he still had her hands pinned up above her head.

"I think I love you." He said, the words coming out slowly and calculated as she was sure he was so very unfamiliar with his feelings for her as she was for hers for him.

"I think I love you too." She was sure of it, though, she loved him with all of her heart and had since the day she met him.

On that very day, with those words that they had spoken, unbeknownst to them, they had sealed a deal, a deal made by demons and their mothers long ago. A deal they had no way of knowing about, a deal that could have very well been the end of them.


	2. Don't tell Dean

I try to write as often as I can when my daughter is napping and continues when she's in bed at night. Having an 8 month old is exhausting, though, so please bear with me.

Thank you for taking the time out of your day to check out "I think I love you"

Please enjoy and leave reviews!

XxXxXxX

Lacey awoke the following day with an ache in her back. She groaned as she struggled to roll over, the ache had only grown worse in the past few months. The ache stemmed from an old injury that she had acquired a few years back in a fight with a few demons.

"Good morning, Beautiful." No matter how many times lacey heard that she was sure she would never get over it. Every time she heard those words out of Deans mouth it caused a grin to appear on her lips.

"Good morning, Handsome." She replied as she pushed herself up off from the bed, stretching out as she did so. She felt the ache in her back slowly subsiding as she raised her arms over her head to stretch.

She noticed that Dean was already dressed and had his toothbrush in his hand as be walked back to the bathroom attached to their bedroom. The room they shared on the bunker barely looked the same as it had when they first discovered the place. Lacey had added her own personal touch to it, making it a bit more homey…and adding carpet to the floor. She hated her barefoot touching the cold ground first thing in the morning.

"Are you going somewhere?" Lacey asked as she rose from the bed, her bare feet carrying her across the room and to her dresser where she pulled out a pair of skinny jeans, clean underwear and a bra, and a black scoop neck top.

"Sam and I are going to check out a case in Montana. Sam caught wind of what sounds like a vamp case." Dean explained as Lacey took her bundled clothes and set them on the bed. The two of them went into the bathroom where she turned to the sink to brush her teeth as he finished up brushing his own.

She stood before the sink in only a pair of her own panties and one of his tee shirts. She didn't speak, but Dean knew Lacey well enough to read the look on her face. He didn't say anything as he observed her standing before the bathroom sink and mirror brushing her teeth. He remained silent up until she finished. He could see it plain as day on her face. She didn't have to say a word. She was scared. He knew that. She had good reason to be scared as well.

"Don't worry. Cas is here, he's going to stay with you and make sure you and my little man are well taken care of." Dean said as one hand went to her hip and the other moved to rest upon her swollen belly, inside of which their son was growing. She was about 20 weeks along, making her 5 months into the process of pregnancy.

She smiled as she felt his large warm hand on her stomach and soon after his touch warmed the spot it related upon on her belly, a kick followed. Lacey had never imagined what it would be like to have a baby and become a mother. She hadn't ever thought that would be an option for her. Not in the life she lived. But when she had found out that she was pregnant, her and Dean had both embraced the little life growing inside of her. They didn't want to bring a child up in the life they lived, but what was safer? Bringing a child up in ignorance, completely blind to the dangers in the world, or bringing him up to know what was out there. Preparing him for the monsters in his life. Lacey liked the sound of what was behind door number 2 much more.

Dean grinned as his little boy kicked his hand from inside of Laceys womb. She smiled at him as he leaned into her, separated somewhat by her belly, and placed a kiss to her lips.

"Be careful." She pleaded, always afraid that this was the last time she'd be seeing him. Constantly afraid she was saying her last good bye.

"Don't worry about me, Lacey. Even if I do die, I'll be back in time for dinner." He joked and even though she laughed at his words she still hit him hard in the chest.

"Don't say that." He flinched away from her punch before laughing and then grabbing her by her hips, pulling her into him as much as he could. He grinned down at her before sweeping her lips into a long, slow kiss.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." He assured her as her bright green eyes locked on his.

"I love you, Ass, so of course I'm going to worry." She finally said and he couldn't help but laugh at her word choice.

"Alright. Alright. At least keep the worry down to a minimum. I read somewhere that it's bad for the baby to worry so much." Dean said as he gave her hips a gentle squeeze before his hands wandered down to her behind.

"I didn't know they had articles on pregnancy featured in Busty Asian Beauties." Lacey countered and Deans eyes widened for a moment before Lacey found herself laughing at the look on his face.

"Touche." Dean responded before placing once last lingering kiss to Laceys lips.

"Go. But call me once you're in Montana." Lacey said as Deans hands slowly left where they had rested upon her butt.

He went to leave the room before he turned around and locked eyes on Lacey once more even though she had turned to turn in the water in the bath tub.

"Lace?" He said.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"I think I love you." He said.

She felt a smiled pulling her lips up as she turned to look at him, her bright green orbs locking on his.

"I think I love you too." She replied before she saw that childlike grin appear on his face and he left the bathroom heading out of the bedroom.

XxXxXxX

"Have you told him yet?" Castiels deep voice questioned Lacey as she sat down at the table in the study, a book in her hands. She looked up at him a frown on her face as she opened up the book, it was one on demon lore.

"No. I don't plan to for as long as I can help it either." Lacey replied as she began to scan over a page in the book. It had been a solid week of looking through every book she could find including demons and babies or children that didn't include the antichrist behind Deans back. She knew that Castiel was entirely against keeping the issue a secret, but Lacey insisted that he give her some time to figure things out on her own. Dean was already on edge about her pregnancy and their unborn son enough as it was. Castiel had agreed to give her 2 weeks. Her time was already half way up.

"At least let me check on you, see if there is any improvement." Castiel said as he came closer to the girl she sighed and pushed herself away from the table. She watched as Cas crouched onto the floor on front of her, he was rolling up his sleeves. Lacey pulled up the hem of her shirt, just uncovering her belly in which her little boy was growing. Cas rubbed a hand over her stomach, and as if the natural slightly tanned tone of her stomach was merely makeup, it wiped off revealing ugly dark veins, so dark they looked to be black. They had expanded since the first time she had discovered them. Originally they had only spread over the lower part of her abdomen, now they stretched up further, covering nearly her entire stomach.

She gasped at the sight as Castiel placed both hands on her stomach as he had the first time she had shown him.

He was quiet for a moment, very quiet before he retracted his hands and swiped the single hand over her stomach again. The glamor hiding the black veins returned.

"Its getting worse and if it reaches the baby you don't know what it could do to him. You have to tell Dean." Castiel encouraged, nearly pleaded as he rolled his sleeves back down and stood up straight.

Lacey sighed and pulled her shirt back down. She wished she had never even gotten herself into this mess. After all, it was her stupid attempt to fight a demon while pregnant that had started all of this.

Xx 2 weeks earlier xX

Castiel usually looked over Lacey to watch the development of the baby Dean and Lacey were having together, but finding out the sex of the baby, Lacey had insisted that they go to an actual doctor. She wanted to see what the little one would look like on the ultrasound screen. She wanted at least somewhat of a normal experience while carrying her child, even if it was only that one little trip to the doctor.

Lacey's little round belly wasn't too big yet, but it was to the point that if she was out in public, people could tell she was carrying. Her little one was growing at a normal rate, but she could already feel just how active the baby was. It felt as if they were doing somersaults inside of her. He mental image caused a laugh to escape her and Dean glanced over at her as he drove the impala in the direction of the secluded doctors office Sam had located for them.

"What's so funny over there?" He asked, and Lacey reached over to take his free hand, she placed it upon her stomach and instantly the baby inside went on a frenzy. Dean himself grinned and then laughed along with her.

"Feels like he's doing some crazy demon fighting in there." Dean commented and Lacey laughed a grin on her lips as she felt Dean remove his hand from her belly to make a turn.

"You mean she is doing some crazy demon fighting." Lacey corrected.

"No, it's a boy. I can feel it." Dean was adamant that she was carrying a little boy, Lacey had only decided she was having a girl so that she had a little running disagreement with Dean. It was their way, but she would be happy with whatever she were to have.

Lacey's smile never left her face as she rested her hands back on the small bump that was her belly. They were silent for a duration of the car ride, when they pulled into the doctors office Dean got out of the car and hurried to lacey's side, but being independent as always she had already pushed her door open, not giving Dean the chance to make his gentlemanly gesture. She grinned up at him as he stood beside the car door, a mock look of anger on his face.

"Will you just let me be the man?" He questioned and Lacey couldn't help but laugh as she reached a hand out to him.

"Fine." He took her hand and helped her out of the car. He grinned down at her once she was standing before him.

"How about we ditch this place and break in the backseat... Again?" Dean teased and Lacey laughed. Pregnancy may have been a bit uncomfortable, but it definitely only heightened her sex drive and even though Deans proposal was only half serious, she was very tempted to take him up on his offer.

"Now I know what we will be doing for the test of the afternoon." She responded, but added. "After the appointment." Even though Dean and Lacey had been an item for longer than they could really say, never officially, but always in their minds belonging to the other, sometimes her answers still amazed him.

Lacey didn't see it, but she knew as she walked ahead of him towards the entrance, that Dean was doing a little celebratory dance. That was after he had wiped the slightly shocked look off from his face. She was only proven right when she turned to look back at him and he had suddenly gone still, a sheepish grin on his lips.

"Coming?" She asked.

"Right behind ya." He said and so she turned again and headed into the building.

XxXxXxX

When you live in a world without ignorance, knowing that anything and everything they you've ever been told about, the boogeyman, the things that go bump in the night; vampires, werewolves, zombies, angels, demons, and many more, you learn to expect the unexpected. So that was why as Lacey lay back on the table ready for her ultrasound, she was nervous. What if something was wrong with the baby, what if it had some sort of illness, or curse, what if it wasn't developing correctly? She took a hold of Deans hand and held on tightly he could sense her fear a mile away, but he didn't voice it. Instead he remained strong enough for both of them. Proving, once again, that he was her rock.

"Now this won't hurt at all, I promise, it's just a little slimey." The ultrasound tech said with a smile on her face and her smile made Lacey herself smile. She felt herself relaxing a little as the tech began to squirt some goo onto her belly.

"What are you hoping for?" The tech asked and Dean perked up.

"A boy." He announced a proud grin on his lips as their little unborns form began to appear on the screen. Lacey still remained silent, only squeezing Deans hand as the tech did her work and move on their little baby appeared on the screen.

"Do you want to know what you're having?" She asked and Lacey nodded.

"Its a boy." The tech announced with a smile... And just like that all hell broke loose.

It all happened so fast, one minute the ultrasound tech was smiling, what seemed to be a genuine smile, and then the next, her eyes were black and her hands were gripping laceys stomach. Lacey was so shocked by the sudden change, her nervousness had frozen her to the spot, but her need to protect her baby pushed her to move again.

She hadn't heard the incantation that the demon had spoken as it had held her belly. She hadn't been paying attention to that. She brought both her hands up and pushed the demon back, it tumbled off from her, but jumped back up to attack. Dean was on it in a second, the very knife that could end the thing in an instant in his hand.

Before he could plunge it into the demons body, it was gone, smoking out of the ultrasound tech just in time.

Lacey sat on the table still, her hands finding her belly. The moment the demon had released her stomach her son had started moving crazily. So much so that it caused her physical pain. Lacey cried out as she gripped her stomach.

"Lace?!" Deans voice was deep and concerned as he said her name, but Lacey hadn't been able to reply. It was the last thing she had heard before she passed out.

XxXxXxX

"Dean?" Lacey was finally coming back to. She felt achey, like she had a thousand little hands a feet kicking and punching at her body from the inside. She pushed herself to sit up anyways, trying to ignore the pain.

A gasp escaped her and she stopped trying to move. She lie in the bed that she had awoken in, her icy blue orbs opened and scanned over the room. She was in her room, Castiel stood beside her bed.

"Deans not here. Him and Sam went to go find the Demon who attacked you yesterday." Cas explained as he sat in the chair beside her bed.

"Yesterday?" She asked, her memory a little foggy.

"Yes, you've been out for nearly 24 hours." Cas explained.

She moved, just a fraction, but the movement caused a sudden burning to erupt in her stomach. She gasped out in pain as she pulled up her shirt, only to reveal dark veins stemming along the lower porting of her bulging stomach.

She saw the look on Castiels face, but before he could say a word she spoke.

"Don't tell Dean."


	3. Bobby Lucas

Authors note: my updates are coming quickly for the time being but I can not promise that there will continue to be daily updates. Some days I get lucky and have more free time than others. So bare with me. :)

As always, please enjoy! And leave me reviews, I love hearing feedback from you guys!

XxXxXxX

Sam and Dean never did find that Demon that day, but they never really stopped looking either. Even as they were in Montana handling a nasty vamp nest that other hunters didn't want to get near, they researched on their down time. All they needed was a name just one simple name and they could track the damn thing or even summon it from the depths of heel where they were sure it was hiding.

Even Crowley hadn't been a single bit of help, he was sure, though, that the demon who had attacked them was working for Abbadon.

"What the hell does that Demonic Bitch want with my unborn son?!" Dean had all but growl at Crowley when he had questioned the King of Hell about the attack on Lacey.

"How should I know? It's not like we meet up regularly for brunch." Crowley responded, his voice full of his usual snark.

"Where can I find her?" Dean really did nearly growl that time.

"Again, I don't know. Remember? We're not quite to the brunch having level in our relationship." Crowley said.

"Find out, Crowley." Dean roared as the Demon King stared at him as if he had a second head protruding from his shoulder.

"How do you expect me to do that?" He questioned, his voice raising.

"Figure it out!" Deans voice rose over Crowley.

"Fine, but I'm making no promises." Crowley said.

"I will make one promise. I promise to cut your head off and mount it to a stick if you don't find out who the hell is putting Lacey and our son in danger!" Dean roared. Without a word Crowley was gone. Hopefully to find out who Abbadon had sent after Lacey and Dean... Since he really rather enjoyed his head firmly attached to his body.

XxXxXxX

"I've got it." Lacey exclaimed as she set down the book she had been looking through. Her icy eyes lifted to land on Deans across the table. It was Sam, though, who spoke.

"You found the demons name?" He asked, his voice sounding a bit apprehensive since they had looked nearly everywhere to find information on the anonymous demon.

"No, I finally decided on a name." She said as a hand subconsciously moved to rest upon the baby bump that protruded from her shirt.

"Finally." Dean said, sounding exasperated as he looked his eyes on hers. Sam shook his head at his brothers reaction, although a laugh escaped him.

"Alright, let's hear it." Sam goaded.

"Bobby Lucas." Words couldn't describe the look that came over both Dean and his little brother.

John Winchester may have been a biological father to the boys, but if anyone had ever really truly been a father to the boys it had been Bobby Singer. He had taken the boys under his wing and he had helped to shape them into the men that they were. Some of Deans best memories included Bobby in them, Lacey knew that because she had asked him about them. In fact she was there to experience some of them.

Bobby Singer wasn't just some old drunk who hunted monsters in his prime. He was a caring, devoted, man who would give his last breath to save Sam and Dean. In fact he really had, and even stuck around for some time after to help them out too, even if his lingering spirit did have a bit of a vengeful vendetta. He was the one who taught the boys some of their most valuable life lessons... Even if he was a bit tough on them, it was his way. Tough love was the Bobby Singer special. He was a very well respected and loved man and she knew by naming their son after him that he would live up to be just as amazing as the man he was named after.

"That's perfect." Dean said as he stood from where he had been sitting. He moved around the table to stand behind the petite brunette with the round bellys chair. He leaned down to press a kiss to the top of her head before he left the room, Lacey wasn't at all offended by his actions. Actually, she had been expecting it. She knew Dean didn't deal well with such emotions, she was used to this reaction. It was a good thing in her mind.

"Hes right you know." Sam finally spoke up as he looked back up from his lap top. "It is perfect."

She smiled at his approval.

"I know. I'll be proud if little Bobby is even just half the man that Bobby was." She admitted as she gently rubbed her round stomach. She felt a gentle flutter as little Bobby kicked, it was as if he was showing appreciation for the name she had picked for him.

Soon after though the fluttering grew frenzied and soon she was sure that the new feeling was no longer her unborn son, but instead the reproccussions of the demon attack. The fluttering soon turned to a stabbing sensation from the center of her belly moving outward.

One second she was smiling happily as she rubbed her stomach, and then the next she was gripping her round belly and crying out in pain. Sam shot up from his chair quickly and rushed to Lacey's side. She had pushed her chair back and was nearly doubled over in pain as she continued to cry out. Her body seemed to jerk and convulsions rocked her body.

"Dean!" Sam yelled to his brother as he hefted Lacey out of her chair and laid her flat upon the ground. Dean appeared only a second later, his eyes wide with shock as Sam laid Lacey onto the ground, though the off-white shirt she wore he could see the dark lines on her stomach. He dropped down beside her and lifted her shirt to reveal those dark veins. They were squirming beneath her skin like a mass of Earth worms.

"Cas!" Dean yelled as he checked to make sure Lacey still had a pulse. She did. Dean said a silent prayer to himself that this was all going to pass over. He had lost too much in life. He couldn't lose Lacey and their son as well.

"I knew she should have told you." Cas said as he appeared in the bunker.

"You knew about this?!" Dean roared as he stood from beside Lacey, Sam looked on at the two of them, just as shocked.

"She asked me not to tell you, Dean." Castiel replied.

"How long?!" Dean questioned. "How long has this been happening?"

" Since the demon attack. When she came to she had some pain and found the black tendrils on her lower abdomen. She begged me not to tell you." It was true. Lacey had all but promised her her eternal servitude if he hadn't told Dean.

"It wasn't this bad then. What happened?" Cas asked looking between Sam and Dean. Sam spoke up.

"I don't really know. She was telling us the name she picked for him. Dean left the room, then the next thing I know she's clutching her stomach like it hurts and screaming out in pain." Cas had moved to Lacey's side as Sam had spoke. He crouched down and moved his hands to her exposed stomach. Slowly the veins lightened until they were nearly invisible against her slightly tanned skin. They were no longer writhing like snakes in a pit either. Her quick breathing had evened out and Cas stood, looking between the two.

"That will help for a little while, she should be fine for the next few days. I suggest making her rest and finding the demon that did this to her as quickly as possible. Or at least finding out what it is that it did to her." Cas said before looking back down to Lacey who Dean was lifting off from the ground. Even though she was entirely dead weight he didn't struggle as he carried her out of the room, not saying another word.

XxXxXxX

Dean didn't move from Laceys side as he watched over her laying in the bed, undisturbed. He did all his research right from the the very room the two of them shared. He even ate his meals at Lacey's side. Sam didn't question his brother because he knew that given the same circumstances, he would do the same. Even in such circumstances he would have done the same since Lacey was like an older sister to him.

"Sometimes I wonder if maybe when Cas pulled your ass up from hell if you happened to get jumbled up with a hell hound." Lacey had finally come back to, but even as she had been out of it she could feel Deans constant presence, she knew he hadn't left her side. Even though the weight of whatever was going on with her was on her chest and ever present on her mind, she couldn't help but let her first words be a joke.

Her eyes weren't open just yet, but slowly they did open and her slightly dull, yet still as beautiful icy blue eyes landed on Dean.

He was grinning despite himself.

"Why? Because I can be vicious like one?" He questioned an eyebrow raised.

"No. Because you're loyal to your master and you kinda smell like one." She teased and she managed to get a bit of laughter out of Dean, Sam too who had come to stand in the door way of their room.

"Sounds like someone is feeling much more like herself." Sam said.

"Ah, ever observant aren't ya, Sammy?" Lacey teased as she pushed herself into a sitting position, or at least tried to, Dean was at her side to assist her and took the pillows from the other side of the bed to stuff behind her and keep her propped into a sitting position.

She was weak, and rightly so, she had been out for a while with no food or water and a growing baby inside of her. They couldn't have brought her to a hospital, though, not when they had an angel on their side to play doctor and some sort of demonic thing going on with Lacey.

"Sammy, get her some water, will ya?" Dean asked as he glanced back St his brother.

"Yeah, one water. Coming right up." He gave a slightly tense smile as he turned and left the room.

Dean didn't even berate Lacey for not telling him what had been going on. He simply sat beside her on the bed and when he was settled beside her she moved herself into his side. Without hesitation he wrapped an arm around her and held her beside himself.

"You don't really smell all that bad." She teased and Dean let a soft laugh escape himself.

"I wish you would have told me right away when this happened." He said without a moments hesitation.

Lacey sighed.

"I know... And I should have, but I didn't want to have you fretting over me and little Bobby more than you already do." Having fully embraced her sons name she used it freely, it felt so fight.

"Yeah, well if you'd have told me sooner then maybe we have figured out what was wrong sooner." Dean replied.

"You know what's going on?" she questioned, her voice hopeful.

"You know, when I first saw what was going on, those black veins all over your stomach, I thought... 'I wish I could call Bobby, find out what he knows about this'. " a slight wistful smile appeared on his lips before he continued." And then I thought... Garth, he'd be able to find some information. So i called him, you know what he told me?" He asked as his eyes cast a slightly questioning glance at Lacey.

"That you were a damn idjit?" Lacey questioned and once again, Dean released a soft chuckle.

"No. At least not then he didn't." Sam answered as he came into the room with the glass of water in his hand. He handed it over to Lacey and she took a sip from it. She never knew that water could taste so good. So she guzzled down nearly the entire glass.

"He told us about Demon poisoning. How certain higher level demons, very old demons, can poison humans with a touch and an incantation." Dean explained and Lacey's eyes widened.

"How do you cure it?" she asked.

"Here's the kicker... You have to kill the demon who caused the poisoning." Sam answered.

"But we don't have a clue what demon did this to me." Lacey tried to keep her distress out of her voice, but she couldn't help it. She was almost positive that the poisoning had to be wreaking havoc on her son.

"No, but I know someone who does." Dean said.

"Who?" Lacey and Sam spoke at the same time.

"Abbadon."

Lacey was sure that Dean meant for his revelation to make her feel hopeful, but instead she felt discouraged, Abbadon had disappeared from their radar and had been MIA for nearly 6 months at that point.

"We'll find her, don't worry." Dean assured lacey. Of course he had seen the expression on her face and he had read it easily.

If only he had known that he was wrong. Very very wrong.


	4. Heat of the moment

Hi guys, thank you to those of you who left reviews this far. I really appreciate the feed back and I'm glad you're enjoying the story. I fought through my exhaustion (my daughter doesn't sleep well at night) and cranked out another chapter for you all to enjoy. So I do apologize for any errors. I haven't proof read yet. Once again, I did type all of this on my phone and will be doing so for a while, can't quite afford a new lap top just yet.

Please Enjoy this new chapter and review your little hearts out... Please and thank you!

XxXxXxXxX

It had been 3 whole months, 3 long and tiring months, without a single sign of Abbadon. Not even a single false word of where she could be found. It was as if the demon had vanished completely from existence, but they knew that wasn't the case. Still, they had searched and continued to come up empty handed time and time again.

On the other hand, the brighter side of things, Lacey hadn't had an attack in all of those 3 months. In fact, she seemed completely healthy and pain free... Other than when little Bobby gave her a swift kick to the ribs. That definitely caused a little pain.

Lacey had a fairly uncomplicated pregnancy, her little boy was certainly very active, he moved around a lot, sometimes they were even able to see his little limbs kicking out towards them. They caused a little bulging in her stomach and Lacey even swore he was doing flips in her stomach at times.

Lacey came waddling out of the bedroom after having taken a nap, even though Dean wouldn't let her do much, she was always so exhausted. A mid day nap had become routine for her. Her swollen belly had grown quite a bit considering that their boy was nearly ready to make his debut to the world.

"We have a problem." Lacey announced into the room on which Dean sat kicked back at the table drinking a beer with Sam.

Both boys looked up at her, alert, ready to jump into action at a moments notice.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked, he was worried. She could tell from the tone of his voice.

"Nothings wrong. Except for the nearly empty fridge. I'm starving and I really want a big greasy burger right now." Lacey said and she saw both boys release a breath of air they seemed to be holding.

"I can run out and grab you something?" Sam offered before Dean could.

Lacey shook her head.

"No, I want to go out and eat. I'm sick of being cooped up in here. I need some fresh air." She argued.

"That's not gonna happen." Dean said.

"Come on, please? Little Bobby is dying for some fresh air and greasy food." she said as she brought her hands up to rub her round belly.

"Well you and little Bobby should both know just how dangerous it is for you two out there right now." Dean replied, his voice deep and hard as he spoke.

Lacey was not above playing dirty. Even though her stomach was rather large with the baby growing inside of it. She still had sex appeal and she still knew exactly how to get what she wanted. Especially when it came to Dean. The very man that she had spent a majority of her life pleasing.

She spoke as she made her way over to where he sat.

"But we've been attack free for 3 whole month and Abbadon hasn't shown herself in even longer than that..." When she reached him, his eyes never having left her, he knew she was up to something, she leaned down and whispered into his ear as a single hand rested upon his shoulder.

"And if you let me do this one little thing, I'll let you do anything you want with me." Lacey could almost feel him perk up beneath her gentle touch and a grin pulled up the corners of his lips.

"Anything?" He questioned as she trailed a single finger up along the side of his neck. She felt him shiver beneath her touch.

"Anything." She replied before pressing a kiss to his ear. She then straightened up to stand beside his chair.

"You coming Sammy?" Dean asked and Lacey knew right then that she had gotten her way. A satisfactory grin appeared on her lips.

Sam chuckled as he gave a shake of his head.

"uh, no, after hearing that I think I'm going to stick around here. Thanks." Sam said and Lacey couldn't help but laugh. She was sure Sam had been subjected to enough of their antics already to last him the rest of his life and then some.

"We'll bring you something back." Lacey promised as she watched Dean pull on his coat. She did the same with her own.

"Thanks, Lace." Said Sam.

She smiled in reply.

XxXxXxX

Lacey was almost positive that she had never tasted something as perfect as the burger she had ordered at the diner near the bunker. It was a homey place with older waitresses who smiled brightly at the couple as they walked in. They seemed to thoroughly enjoy their job and Lacey hadn't once felt threatened.

They made it through dinner and back into the impala without a single problem. It was almost as if the attack the last time Lacey had left the bunker hadn't even happened. She was enjoying the night out with Dean. Just the two of them, cruising in the impala. She felt a soft sigh escaping from between her plump lips as she rested her arms on her round belly.

"Dean?" She questioned, the only other sound in the impala was the rock station playing on the radio.

"Yeah?" He asked as he came to the stop before the turn to head towards the bunker.

"I want to go to our old spot." She answered softly, she was feeling nostalgic, she didn't know why, maybe it was little Bobby nudging her to remind him of where their life together had all began.

Dean paused with his hand on the wheel, she could tell he was internally debating on what he should do. After a moment he released a loud sigh and turned the impala to the right and away from the bunker. By doing this he caused a smile to come to Laceys plump lips. She reached her left hand out to take his and kept her right hand resting on her baby bump.

All was quiet in the impala, other than the radio.

"Heat of the moment..." Before the Asia song could get any further, Lacey reached over and shut off the radio.

"That damn song always gives me the heebie-geebies." She said and Dean couldn't help but laugh, Sam had told her all about the horrible Mystery Spot Tuesday.

"Heebie-geebies?" Dean questioned a grin on his lips as he glanced over at her for a moment. She widened her eyes as she looked back at him and shrugged her shoulders.

"Would you rather me say it gives me the creepy crawlies?" She asked.

He chuckled at her then as he turned up onto the lookout that she had earlier referred to as their spot. In an instant, she felt a serene feeling come over her.

"Do you remember the first time we came out here?" Lacey asked a grin on her lips as she thought back to their very first trip to that lookout.

"How could I forget a night like that?" Dean asked with a smirk appearing on his lips.

Lacey too felt a smirk appearing on her lips as she remembered back to the very night she had been thinking of.

Xx- Fall 1998 -xX

It was the last year Lacey would be forced to attend a High school and so far she was managing to push herself through the 6 long periods every weekday. Her father had pulled Lucy out of school earlier in the day for reasons he hadn't bothered to explain to Lacey. So she was on her own not bothering to take her things out of her locker, other than her coat.

She had made it to the exit of the school, but not entirely off from school property when she was pinned against the wall by one of the many jocks she had come across in the halls.

She released a sigh and a roll of her eyes followed as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"So there is a party tonight..." He spoke, his big bulky form not budging from in front of her. She didn't let him finish before she spoke.

"Not interested." She said as she moved to dunk around his arm, he stopped her though, planting his hand on the wall beside her head.

It's not like Lacey wanted the attention, but the way she dressed didn't help and the confidence she exuded never helped either. She wore a high wasted black skirt, showing off her long tanned legs, a red flannel shirt, one that actually belonged to Dean, over top of her simple Black midriff revealing top. She rolled her eyes up at the boy who stood before her, blocking her exit.

"Oh come on, it will be fun." He goaded.

"Still not interested." She replied as she side stepped him again. But once again he followed.

"But everyone is going to be there." He continued.

"Everyone except for me." Lacey said and before the boy could speak again another voice spoke. An all too familiar voice.

"Is there a problem here?" The voice said.

"Dean?!" Lacey didn't even bother to play along with the jock standing before her any more, placing her hands how her dad had shown her she gave him a shove and he backed off quickly. He gave her a few choice words, but she didn't notice them as she sprung off the three little steps before her and into the arms of the handsome man standing outside of her school, the impala parked in the parking lot.

"I can't believe you're here." She spoke into the crook of his neck since she still had her arms wrapped around him happily. Pulling back she found herself caught up in a deep passionate kiss from him.

"Thought I'd come steal you away for the day while I could. Dad and Sam are with your Dad and Lucy. They think I'm checking out a case in Colorado." He grinned at that and Lacey released a laugh.

"And my dad thinks I'm going to be studying all night. As if." She said with a roll of her eyes as they released each other and Dean instead took her hand to lead her to the impala.

"So you're taking me to Colorado with you?" She asked and Dean shook his head a sly grin appearing on his lips.

"No. There is no case in Colorado. We're going on a cruise." Dean explained before he opened her door for her. He let her into the impala before shutting the door behind her. He glanced back at the school for a moment though, spotting the hulk of a boy standing in the entrance way.

Dean laughed at him, unable to find the boys expression to be anything but comical. He then went and got into the drivers side of the impala.

Xx-(Sunset)-xX

Lacey and Dean had spent most of their first night in months together cruising around Kansas, the road was theirs and theirs alone. It wasn't until they came across a beautiful wooded area that they later named the lookout that they stopped.

The two of them slipped out of the impala, Dean going to pop open the trunk as Lacey leaned against the front end gazing up at the stars.

Dean retrieved what he needed from the trunk and then slammed it closed before coming around to the grassy area in front of the impala. It was a blanket in his arms that he laid out before them.

"I see you're prepared as always, Winchester." She teased as she moved to take a seat on the blanket which he had already sat down on.

"I figured you'd rather sit on this than the ground." He replied with a shrug and Lacey found herself smiling at him as he draped an arm over her shoulders pulling her in close to his side.

"You know, I'm really glad to see you. These past few months have been the worst." She admitted as she tilted her head up to look at him, her icy blue orbs locking upon his.

"Of course they've been the worst. Life is pretty terrible without a little Dean Winchester in it." He teased and she smacked him playfully upon the chest.

"Anyone ever told you your heads the size of Texas?" Lacey asked, her tone teasing as a single eyebrow rose.

"Nope, but I've heard a pretty similar compliment on other body parts." He replied a smirk on his lips. Again, Lacey smacked him upon the chest.

"That's gonna bruise." He said as he rubbed at where she hit him on the chest.

"Good. Maybe that's how I should mark my territory from now on." She said as she rolled over onto him straddling his lap as her arms wrapped around his neck and his hands came to rest upon her hips.

"Or maybe you could mark your territory in other ways." Dean suggested, his eyes trailing over the beautiful and intricate features of her face.

"Oh really? Well, how about I give that a test run?" She questioned and as an answer Dean captured Laceys lips in his.

That night ended up being one of the most memorable nights between the two of them, besides the first time Dean had ever told Lacey he loved her. That was the first night the two gave into each other completely physically, making it Laceys first time and Deans last time with anyone but her.

Xx-(present time)-xX

Lacey caught the smirk that made its way onto Deans face.

"You having perverted thoughts of seventeen year old me is really kinda pedophile like." Lacey said and then laughed at the look of disgust that came over his face.

"You're sick, Lace. You know that?" He asked, but he soon found himself laughing too.

They stood outside of the impala, Lacey standing before him, leaning back against his chest and his arms wrapped around her.

They were silent for a moment before Dean felt Lacey stiffen in his arms, he released her and looked down at the girl who looked shocked, her eyes wide.

She had felt a warmth spreading down her legs and for a moment she had thought she had lost control of her bladder but then it dawned on her.

"My water broke."


	5. Hello Little Bobby

After Laceys water had broken things had moved along pretty quickly. Her contractions started nearly right away, but at that point they weren't anything that she couldn't handle. Dean helped her into the impala and it was only a matter of seconds before he was in the driver's seat and starting up the car.

The engine roared to life and Dean tore out of his make shift parking spot on their lookout. He directed the car into the road and as he did so he pulled out his phone to make a few phone calls.

Lacey gasped in pain as she felt a much stronger contraction. She knew, though that these were normal labor pains and so as she clenched the leather seats in pain she said a silent thank you to whatever god was looking over her.

She could hear Dean on the phone with who she knew had to be Sam. They had a plan for the birth of their son, but they hadn't expected him to come that soon. Nevertheless they were prepared.

As soon as Dean got off the phone with Sam he called Cas. He would be at the hospital awaiting their arrival making sure to stay alert for any threats. Sam was the one putting out calls to other local hunters, letting those who were available know that Lacey was going into labor. The hospital was going to be loaded with hunters and any monster would be a fool to try and pop in.

When they arrived at the Hospital Sam seemed to be arriving at the same time, both boys never left her side until they got her inside. Sam went to go find Cas and Dean helped Lacey into a wheel chair.

They were brought to a delivery room right away, Laceys contractions were picking up, only a few minutes apart as she was wheeled into her room.

Their son was not going to wait to enter the world any longer.

XxXxXxX

Dean Winchester had seen a lot of things in his life, he had been splattered with the blood of monsters. He had been to hell and back, literally, and yet as he watched his son about to be delivered he felt his blood run cold. Dean Winchester, bad ass monster hunter, was near fainting as Lacey squeezed tightly onto his hand.

It wasn't because of the fact that she was squeezing his hand nearly hard enough to break some bones, no, his near faint was because of what he saw. His son, being born.

Lacey was pushing, her legs up in stirrups, the doctors going though the count of 10 with her to hold her push before they let her breathe. She had gone into labor fat too quickly to have any type of epidural, but she hadn't wanted it anyways. She was going to do things naturally, which is why she was groaning in pain, red faced, and squeezing his hand for dear life.

"I'm never going to look at that the same way again." Dean couldn't help the joke that came out of his mouth as he watched his sons head make an appearance into the world.

"Shut up." Lacey growled in between pushing.

After a few more pushes it was announced, little baby Winchester had entered the world at 11:04pm on September 24th.

XxXxXxX

Lacey had managed to bond with her newborn son and hold him for a moment after they had been put in her recovery room before she had given into her exhaustion and slept. She slept right on through the night until morning and Dean took care of Bobby throughout the night, not even trying to sleep a wink as the woman he was most grateful for got her rest.

"Hes perfect." Lacey spoke as she perked up in her bed, she pushed herself up into a sitting position as she watched Dean cradling their son in his arms.

She had never seen such a look of pure unconditional love on his face before. She could see the admiration nearly making his face glow as he looked at the little boy in his arms.

When he heard Laceys voice he looked up and walked over to her, he didn't hand Bobby over yet, not until he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Thank you." He said as he placed Bobby into her arms and in that moment her heart swelled, tears appearing in her eyes. He was beautiful. If there was ever need for a word better than perfect, right then was the time.

"For what?" She asked as she glanced away from her son for a moment to look up at him.

"For giving me the family I never knew I wanted." Dean said. It wasn't often that Lacey could really dig those words, those sincere feelings out of Dean, but when she did, when he actually voiced how he felt of made her heart melt.

She was almost positive that her heart was a goopy pile of goo at that point.

"You're welcome." She said as she tilted her head up towards his, he leaned down into her and the two kissed.

"Has Sam met him yet?" She asked and Dean shook his head.

"I wouldn't let them come in yet, I didn't want them to wake you up." He explained. Lacey grinned at that, he was always making sure she was taken care of.

"Go get him and Cas. Little Bobby needs to meet his uncles." Lacey said nodding towards the door. She knew Sam and cas wouldn't be far.

Dean did as he was told arriving back a few minutes later with Sam and Cas. It was then that she saw the balloon in his hand and a box of chocolates in his other hand. Lacey grinned.

"Congratulations." Sam said as he came into the room in front of Cas, standing taller than both the angel and his brother. He set the chocolates and the balloon weight down on the table beside Lacey.

"Thank you, Uncle Sam." She said and the smile on Sams face grew.

He hadn't always been happy with the idea of Dean and Lacey bringing a baby into the world, but he had grown to accept it. Originally he had thought they should hide Lacey far away, but they hadn't, they had kept her close and safe and over time Sam had come to grow excited over the fast approaching arrival of little Bobby.

"I think I can get used to that. Uncle Sam." He repeated and a grin appeared on Laceys lips.

Sam took an opportunity to hold little Bobby as did Castiel.

If only they had known what their future held, maybe they would have done things Sams way, fled the country even, anything to keep their son safe from the hell he would face in a few years time.

Xx(AUTHORS NOTE)xX

I apologize for the short length of this chapter, I had more I wanted to add, but I wanted to keep this chapter strictly for the birth of little Bobby.

I will attempt to get another chapter out tomorrow, but I'm not positive on if I will have it done or not, I've got a busy weekend ahead of me.

Anyways, I do hope you all enjoy and please don't hesitate to leave a review.

Thank you!


	6. Not as much as you love pie

Dean and Lacey had their own little house. It was baby proofed from the ground up, it was also warded with every single spell, sign, and sigil in the book. They had originally planned to stay in the hunker, but closer to Laceys due date... Or about 4 days before Lacey had actually gone into labor, they had decided it wasn't the safest place to raise a child. Not with all the weapons in the place.

Lucky for them, the day before Lacey had delivered little Bobby Sam and Dean had found the perfect place. Not too far off from the bunker, big enough for the 4 of them, Sam included. It was a beautiful house, the white picket fence type with a wrap around porch that people always gush about. Can had actually sealed the deal on their house ownership... And they weren't sure how he did it, but they weren't going to question him either.

8 month old Bobby Lucas could be the sweetest little thing, but seeing as it was nearing bed time, he was about as cranky as his namesake when he was tired as well. Lacey was the first to reach him, pulling him out of the bouncy toy that one of her female hunter friends had gotten for the little boy. She tried to sooth him as his father made him a bottle in the other room.

The baby eventually stopped crying, his head resting on his mother's shoulder.

"How about I get this one to bed and you go take one of those nice long bubble baths you seem to like so much." Dean suggested and a soft, grateful, smile appeared on her lips.

"Anyone ever told you that you're the world's greatest dad?" Lacey asked and Dean seemed to grin from ear to ear. Lacey knew he had doubted himself, he had questioned his ability to raise a child. She knew he constantly compared himself to his father... But she also knew that he was nothing like John Winchester. Yes, he was a devoted hunter, but he was more of a devoted father, brother, and lover, than his father ever was. John winchester had been so blinded by his need for revenge that he hadn't seen the tole he was taking on his Boys, but Dean would never be that way. Dean Winchester, contrary to popular belief, had too big of a heart to do that to the ones he loved.

"I may have heard that a time or two." He replied his tone teasing as Lacey gave a playful roll of her eyes.

Lacey handed their handsome little boy over to his father, her eyes lingering on his dark head of hair. The only thing he had really gotten from his mother. His eyes, hazel-green were purely his father's as we're the smattering of freckles on his nose. He had his father's ear, the shape of his mouth, and eye shape as well. He was like a miniature chubby, drooly Dean.

"Good night my sweet little prince." Lacey said as she pressed a kiss to little Bobby' s forehead. She then pressed a quick kiss to Deans lips.

Lacey headed up the stairs and past the nursery to head into their bedroom and then into their bathroom. She knew that Dean had pushed to get this house so badly because of this bathroom. It had a large jacuzzi tub, mirrors along one wall, a shower in the opposite corner and beautiful granite counter tops. The bathroom was gorgeous and Lacey had fallen in love with it the first time she had seen it.

She turned on the radio in their room and turned it to a rock station before she made her way into the bathroom. She adjusted the water to how she liked it before adding a few bubbles to the bath, the bubble bath smelled of hot apple pie. One of Laceys favorites because she knew Dean loved it. That man's love for pie she questioned at times. Occasionally she was sure he would choose a freshly baked apple pie over her.

Lacey stripped out of the clothes she had been wearing that day, leaving them discarded on the floor as she slipped into the bathtub, shutting the water off shortly after. The hot apple pie smell wafted around her as she relaxed into the hot water listening to the sound of Lynard skynard playing on the radio. She sang along quietly to the last few lines of Free Bird as it played, her voice soft as she let her eyes drift close and she relaxed fully into the bubble bath.

"Got room for one more in there?" Deans deep voice could be heard clearly by Lacey, he had just walked into the bedroom and she saw him peek his head into the bathroom door. She grinned up at him and gave a nod.

"There is always room for you, Handsome." She responded, as he came into the room. He began to strip, in perfect line of vision for her. She saw as he pulled his shirt over his head, his stomach muscles flexing as he pulled the shirt off from himself. She felt a smirk appearing on her lips and when he had the shirt fully off he caught her eyes and an eyebrow raised.

"Like what you see?" He asked as he unbuttoned his pants. Her eyes trailed down to his hands as they worked the zipper before they snapped back up to his.

"No. I love what I see." She corrected as he stripped off the rest of his clothes. She shifted in the jacuzzi tub so that he could slip into it behind her. She rested against his chest and released a soft sigh. This was bliss, pure bliss. She never thought she would achieve such a thing, she never believed she would know the true meaning of euphoria, but now she did. This was it. This was all she had ever really needed in life. Dean, little Bobby, Sam who was like a brother to her, and Cas, even if he was a little odd at times, he cared and he had saved them on many occasions, that's all that really mattered.

"Dean?" She said, her voice soft as she heard the beginnings of the Alice in Chains song Nutshell beginning to play on the radio.

"Hm?" He answered as his hands found hers under the water, their intertwined hands rose above the surface dripping etc water and covered in bubbles.

"Do you think you'd ever choose a fresh baked pie over me?" Lacey asked, her voice feigning seriousness although a grin was on her lips.

"Absolutely." He answered, although he was grinning his voice feigned seriousness as well. The truth was, though, that Dean wouldn't have chosen the world over Lacey. He'd had laid his own life on the line in order to save her or little Bobby the same way he had always done for Sam.

XxXxXxX

Dean and Lacey had ended up being up a lot later than they had intended to be... Although the two of them should have known that their joined bath would have ended up being more than just that.

Nevertheless, Lacey was up and alert when little Bobbys cry came out over the baby monitor at nearly 3 in the made it to his room only a few moments later. She stopped dead in her tracks in the door way of his nursery. Someone else was in it already, with little Bobby in their arms. She turned on the light, not entirely sure why she did, maybe she was in shock, turning on the light instead of charging the intruder.

When the light came on she saw the full head of thick red hair and the black eyes of Abbadon cradling Laceys little boy in her arms. Lacey screamed and everything went black…

XxXxXxX

She awoke seconds later, gasping out the name of her son as she shot up in bed. She had been dreaming. Her sudden gasp and movement woke Dean.

"Lace? What's wrong?" He asked.

She had an unnerving need to go and check on their son.

"Bobby. I had a dream, Dean. Abbadon took him." That was all she could say before she shot out of bed and rushed down the hall. Dean wasn't far behind, when they reached his nursery, everything seemed fine. Just as Dean had left it. Lacey reached the crib and looked down into it to see her son sleeping peacefully.

She was so relieved that tears began to slip down her cheeks. Dean was there in an instant, wrapping his arms around her and leading her out of the nursery. She was relieved, yet still terrified, what if by some way Abbadon got her hands on Bobby? She couldn't fathom the idea. She would do whatever she needed to make sure that never happened... But unfortunately for her, the deal had been made even before she had been born.

Xx-(2 years later)-xX

The had made it 2 full years without a single attack on Lacey or little Bobby. Dean was back to hunting again with Sam regularly, racking up the head count on vamps and nearly wiping the damn things out of existence.

He was on a hunting trip with Sam that night as Lacey stayed home with little Bobby, not even slightly on edge about being alone the hole night. After all, they had been safe for so long.

Little Bobby rested his head on his mother's lap as she stroked the mop of dark hair on the top of his head. They were watching a Disney movie together when her cell phone rang, the customized ring tone for Dean, it was REO speedwagon as it always had been... Or at least since phones had the ability to customize ring tones.

"Daddy!" Little Bobby perked up instantly as Lacey grinned down at him and answered the phone.

"Laceys taxidermy, you snuff 'em, we'll stuff 'em." Lacey answered and she heard Deans deep laugh on the other end.

"How much to stuff one large super vamp?" He asked, playing along.

"Free seeing as you're sleeping with the owner." She replied without skipping a beat and the both of them laughed.

"Hang on a sec, someone wants to talk to you." She then said as she turned the phone into speaker.

"Say hi to daddy, Bobby." Lacey encouraged and the little boy grinned at the phone.

"Hi Daddy. I miss you." The little boy said into the phone.

"I know, I miss you too. Guess what?" Dean said to his son, his voice holding a bubbling excitement purely for Bobby.

"What, Daddy?" Bobby said.

"Well I'll be home tomorrow and I'm bringing Uncle Sam with me." Little Bobby clapped his hands happily as he bounced up and down on the couch.

"Yey! OK, bye daddy. Love you." little Bobby said before he turns his attention to the TV playing the movie.

Lacey took the phone off from speaker.

"Hes certainly got your attention span." She teased.

"Ha. Ha." Dean said.

"I just wanted to call and make sure everything was alright there. I'll see you in the morning." Dean added as Lacey released a dramatic sigh.

"Ugh, fine. Alright. I'll see you tomorrow." She said in mock annoyance.

"Hey!" Dean said getting her attention.

"What?" she asked.

"I love you." He said.

"not as much as pie... But I love you too." She said before making a kissy noise over the phone. The two then hung up.

"Momma?" Little Bobby asked when Lacey was off the phone.

"Yes, baby?" She replied as she pulled the little boy into her lap.

"Go night night?" He asked as he rested his head on her chest. She smiled at her little boy as she lifted him up and nodded her head.

XxXxXxX

Lacey had gotten Bobby through his bath, got his teeth brushed, into his pajamas and into bed in record time. She had the baby monitor on beside her as she lounged in bed, flipping through a magazine in her hands.

She was about to flip the light beside her bed off to go to sleep herself when she heard a noise come over the baby monitor.

"Momma?" it was Bobby sweet little voice. She was sure he was talking in his sleep until she heard what followed.

"Shh, mommas right here, Honey." That was definitely not her, it sounded like her voice, but it wasn't her. She shot out of bed as quickly as she could and ran to her sons bed room. When she was nearly there she heard a loud shattering, it was the window, she knew it. She threw open his bedroom door in time to see the mane of red hair disappearing out of the window.

Lacey didn't hesitate to follow out the window knowing that her worst fear had come to life, Abbadon had her son. By the time Lacey landed on the ground, moist from the earlier rain, unarmed and frantic, they were gone.

Abbadon had gotten to little Bobby and Lacey had been unable to save him. He was gone. Her heart shattered as she stood feet pierced by the broken glass on the ground. She sunk to the ground ignoring the pain as she screamed out, the pain in her chest unbearable.

She had lost her little boy, she couldn't change that now, but she was going to go to the ends of the earth to get him back and she knew she wouldn't be alone.

XXAUTHORS NOTEXX

I changed the time line some. Lacey would be turning 34 just now because I still plan for Dean to get the mark and I'd like the time line to still be similar to what it should be in the show.

Thanks for reading!

Hope you enjoyed it and please leave reviews!


	7. Chipmunk

Lacey had never felt a pain quite as excruciating as the one she was feeling in that moment. She was devastated, heart broken, completely shattered... But she did one thing that an ordinary mother wouldn't be able to do under the circumstances. She stood from where she sat on the wet ground, getting drenched by the rain that had started up again, and hurried back into the house. Yes, she had broken down. Yes, she was fighting back tears even as she ran up the stairs. Yes, her son had been taken on her watch. Was she going to lay down and whine about the kidnapping? No. Lacey Remington was going to do absolutely everything in her power to get her son back. She would stop at nothing to bring down Abbadon and to make sure that little Bobby was safe.

The first thing she did was find her phone and dial Deans number.

"Hello?" He answered and the moment she heard his voice she lost it. She was crying so hard, her body shaking with the sobs that she couldn't talk, but she knew Dwan could hear her bawling on the other end.

"Lacey? What's wrong?!" His deep voice erupted into the phone, she could hear the worry his words were laced with as if it was a physical thing.

"Bobby. Hes gone." She managed to choke out, she wasn't sure if he understood her. He had gone silent for a moment and then he spoke.

"Son of a bitch. We're coming now." Dean said and she could hear the impala starting up in the background, the roar of the engine was faint, but she had heard it.

"Don't go anywhere." Dean sounded so strong on the other end of the phone, but what Lacey wouldn't see was the utter destruction that the news of Bobby being taken had caused him.

Dean wasn't really the type of man that showed emotion, but when it came to his family, it was different. The only reason he wasn't a complete mess at that point was because he was fueled by anger and because he had to remain strong for Lacey.

"Ok." She said. Her voice was quiet, sounding nearly emotionless. She wasn't going to do as she had been told. She couldn't. She needed to get out there and find her son before Abbadon did something wicked to the poor little defenseless boy.

The phone slid from her hand and even as it dropped to the ground she heard Dean on the other end calling her name. Knowing that she hadn't hung up since the call was still connected.

"Damn it!" Was the last thing Lacey heard Deans voice nearly growl before he hung up the phone. She was standing now, hurrying into the closet. If she was going to get anywhere trying to find her son it would help to be in something other than a night shirt. She threw on a pair of dark denim boot cut jeans along with a pair of combat boots and simple scoop neck black shirt. Then she grabbed an armful of clothes, shirts, jeans, clean undergarments, socks and hurried out of the closet.

She snatched her phone off from the floor where she shoved it into her pocket and then rushed out of the bedroom.

Her phone had already gone off 8 different times, both phone calls from Dean and calls from Sam. Lacey was in the basement at that point, unlocking the gun case they had installed. She snatched a duffle bag from the coat hangers attached to the wall and began to fill it with what she needed, the bundle of clothes in her arm going fjrst. Weapons of all varieties. She had no idea what she would have to face in order to save her son, but she would do what she needed, even if it meant laying down her own life. She would do it.

She tucked her own personal gun into the waist of her pants before she slipped on a coat and threw the duffle over her shoulder. She snatched the keys off from the counter before going into the garage. She slammed her hand down onto the door opener and the door rolled open. Pressing the button on the keys to unlock the doors, the doors on the sleek black 2012 Mustang unlocked. She popped the trunk where she tossed in the duffel bag before slamming the trunk closed and hopping into the driver's seat. She fired up the engine and then tore out of the garage, she had no time to lose, and all the while her phone continued to ring.

She still didn't answer. She knew that Bobbys kidnapping had been her fault, it had been under her watch so ultimately she was to blame. Or so she thought. Abbadon would have come and taken Bobby regardless of who he was with. It had been a deal forged in hell, after all.

XxXxXxX

Meanwhile, still nearly 17 hours away Dean was busy blaming himself. Abbadon had planned the time to snitch the boy perfectly to her advantage. She had caught both parents when they were vulnerable; when they were apart. Thus causing each of them to blame themselves for different reasons. Lacey blaming herself for losing her son on her watch and Dean for having left Lacey and Bobby alone for a night. He should have been there to protect his son.

Dean was following the GPS on Laceys phone that he hoped she was still with. Unbeknownst to him, she had left the GPS on purposely, she hadn't wanted to go on this hunt for her son alone. But she hadnt been able to sit around and wait for him to arrive home to start looking for him.

She knew what she had to do, but seeing as it was nearing 5 am, she only began to drive in the direction that she knew Dean was coming from. She found a hotel near a hole in the wall bar she knew would contain just what she was looking for the next night. So she checked out a room in the hotel under the name of Pamela Monroe and then went over the possible avenues to find her son before running herself into exhaustion and sleeping a fitful dreamless sleep.

XxXxXxX

Lacey could be found in the bar beside the hotel late the next night. It was nearing 10pm as she walked into the door of the bar with the motorcycles parked outside. She blended in well, her long dark hair cascading down her back, dark black liner on her eyes. Black skinny jeans hung low on her hips, her combat boots were on her feet, and a snug fitting tank top hugged her torso, revealing just a strip of her midriff. She wore a woman's leather jacket over top of her outfit.

When she walked in eyes seemed to follow her, one pair in particular and she met them with her own before walking over to the owner of the piercing gaze.

"Unless you'd like to meet the sharp end of the thing in my boot, I'd suggest to go get your boss." She said and only when she finished speaking did she turn her head to look at the man beside her. Then and only then did the eyes flash black just for her to see. He was a demon, she had known it the moment she had felt his gaze burn into her. Demons knew of her and the boys well.

"I could massacre you before you even have a chance to pull the knife out." he replied before feeling somethung rather sharp poke at him from behind.

"Good thing I'm here then, huh?" It was Dean, he had finally found Lacey and boy did he look pissed. The demon scowled, holding his hands up just enough for the three of them to see.

"Alright. I'll get him." He said before sliding off from the bar stool and vanishing, literally, into the crowd.

Lacey felt Deans hand wrap around her bicep as he pulled her off from the stool and out the near by back door. It was only then that she turned to face him full on and she jumped into his arms. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and didn't say a word as he held her.

"You know you could have just called. Thats what cell phones are for, or so I've heard." The never ending snark that was Crowley interrupted their moment and Lacey released Dean to Crowley standing before them.

"Tell me what you know about Abbadon." Lacey demanded as she stepped towards Crowley. He pursed his lips together as if pondering the question then he began to speak.

"Bad temper. Firey red head. Nearly indestructible - " Dean cut him off.

"Nearly?" He asked.

"Yes. Abbadon is a knight of hell, meaning she can be killed just as any other Knight of hell was." Crowley said looking at Dean and Lacey as if this was common knowledge they should know.

"Damn it Crowley, how do you kill a knight of hell?" His voice was loud, he was losing his temper.

"Do you want my help or not?" Crowley asked, his own voice raising.

Lacey places a hand on Deans shoulder, trying to keep him calm even if she felt herself shaking with anger and frustration.

"You want her dead just as badly as we do. If you help us, she will be out of your way for good." Lacey said, hoping he would continue. He was their only chance.

"You kill them with Cains blade." Crowley finally answered.

"Cain? Like Cain and Abel?" Lacey asked.

"The very Cain." Crowley answered with a nod.

"Where can we find Cains blade?" Dean said, his voice still shook with anger, but it was no longer raised.

"I'm working on that now. I'll be in touch when. As always, it's a pleasure doing business with you, Squirrel... And you as well chipmunk." Before Dean or Lacey would say a thing Crowley was gone.

In that moment she longed for when things were easier, not that she would trade her son for the world, but she missed not having a worry in the world, when it was just her and Dean and the open road.

Xx(summer 2005 - Somewhere in Nevada)xX

It had been nearly a year since Lacey had seen Dean last. In fact, that coming Monday, it would have been a year exactly since she had Last seen Dean. She had packed up and headed solo to Nevada to handle a werewolf case. Werewolves were like a cake walk for Lacey, her and her sister had been trained how to put the suckers down with their eyes closed and hands tied behind their backs... Not literally, but lacey was sure she would have been able to do it just as well.

She had already wiped out the 3 in the Reno area and was heading back to her motel to pack up and move on.

She slipped out of the car and headed into her motel room, pausing when she noticed the door was already unlocked. She hesitated, hand moving to her waist so she could palm the gun tucked into the waist of her shorts. When she heard a noise come from the bathroom she drew her gun and a moment later a man fell into the line of fire.

"Woah. Don't shoot." Lacey would have known that voice anywhere. She definitely knew they handsome chiseled face.

"Dean? What the hell are you doing here?" She asked, completely forgetting to drop her gun.

"Mind taking Lovely off from me?" He asked pointing to her gun that she had coined lovely since she day she had gotten it. She glanced down at the gun in her hand before tucking it back into the waist of her shorts. Dean dropped his hands back to his side and Lacey locked eyes on his. The moment she did it was as if something inside of her snapped. She wanted to touch him, to kiss him, to have him hold her. No. She NEEDED to touch him, to kiss him, to have him hold her. She was sure a moment more without his embrace would lead to spontaneous combustion.

Dean must have felt the same way because in an instant he close the gap between the two of them and scooped Lacey up into his arms his eyes never leaving hers.…and then they were kissing. There was an unspoken need in that kiss. It was both fire and ice. Passionate. A kiss that spoke a million words when neither of them knew how to voice what they felt for one another.

Dean and Lacey had always had a connection that ran deeper than anything most people ever experienced in their lives. Their souls had been made to intertwine with each other's. There is a saying that says humans were once made with two heads, four arms, and four legs, but fearing their power he gods split them in half leaving them to find their perfect match. There had never been a better example to this theory than Dean and Lacey. When they were together they were capable of moving mountains, their minds sometimes worked as a single unit. At times their connection, their bond, had been doubted by both man and God's alike, but through time their bond had been proven to be just as the legend perceived. Because, you see, the myth, theory, legend, whatever you may refer to it as, it was a tale of a future to come, a dramatization of a couple born of two different families. Of a male and a female who would one day join together and defeat anything that stood in their way. It was a story of Lacey and Dean.

XxXxXxX

AUTHORS NOTE:

So the ending was a bit improvised. I hadn't been planning that to begin with, but as I started typing it just kind of all fell into place and I am now in love with the idea.

Please excuse any errors. I don't have much time to revise things after I right and my phones begun changing Dean to Dwan... Not sure why so if you come across it, I apologize.

I hope you all enjoyed this new chapter. Please don't hesitate to leave a review. I love hearing from those if you who take the time to tell me what you think.

So thanks in advance and thanks to those of you who have left reviews in the past.


	8. Smitten

Xx(Summer 2005)xX

As it turned out, Dean had been on a case in Reno, his dad had gone off on a hunting trip and left Dean with the impala. It was almost too much of a coincidence that her own father had gone on a hunting trip on his own as well leaving Lacey to hunt on her own. Lucy had been killed 3 years prior in a Djinn attack against both the girls the eve of her little sisters 21st birthday.

It was one of the many things that Lacey had experienced in life that made her as she was. She was tough, blunt, the type that took no shit. The only time she really allowed a soft spot to show was when she was with Dean. The two of them were dangerous for one another. Each of them a target of enemies of one another, but as they had proven time and time again, they wouldn't be taken down easily.

Before the two of them had to part ways they decided to take on a case in Carson City. It was where Laceys dad had been headed. After they closed the case they would be going their own separate ways again.

Even though Lacey was a bit on edge seeing as they were headed towards her dad's last known location. He had stopped picking up his cell and another head line of what appeared to be a werewolf attack had appeared in the news. She still sat on the passengers side of the impala, she had ditched her stolen ride, and she drummed the beat of Lynard Skynards Simple man on her bare thighs. She had dressed light, a pair of dark denim shorts and a white V neck top.

They had left from Hawthorne to head to Carson City shortly after their little 'reunion'. They were 4 hours into the trip already, Windows down, enjoying the fresh air. The wind blew Laceys hair this way and that and the sun kissed the skin that it touched inside of the impala. This wasn't necessarily the best memory she ever had considering what followed, but it was one of the simpler times she could recall, before things fell apart.

Xx(Carson City, Nevada 2005)xX

Lacey and Dean pulled into the motel that her dad, Lucas Remington the 4th, had been staying at. His truck was parked outside of room number 34 and for a moment her heart beat erratically. Something wasn't right, she could feel it deep down in her very core she knew that something was very very wrong.

Before Dean could say a word she had hopped out of the car and was heading towards the door her father's truck was parked outside of. She knocked and as she stood waiting for someone to answer Dean was behind her.

Silence remained on the other side of the door, so she knocked again.

Nothing.

Dean had a lock pick in his hand before Lacey even had a chance to ask it he had one. She was stepping out of the way, keeping a look out on things as he unlocked the motel room door. When the two of them heard a satisfying click they stepped away from the door.

Dean, even though Lacey was capable of handling things on her own, kept her behind himself and pushed open the door to the motel room. Things were scattered about in the room, but it still looked like the typical room of a hunter. Research piled on the table. Dirty dishes in the little sink, but there was a stench in the room that alarmed both of them.

Lacey pushed past Dean before he could even try to reach out and stop her. She followed the smell to the bathroom door which was hanging wide open. What she saw before her caused her to clasp her hands over her mouth and stumble away from the bathroom. She stood in the corner furthest from the bathroom dry heaving and gagging.

Dean took off tee shirt and used it to cover his mouth and his nose to create a bit of a breathing filter before he walked into the bathroom. On the floor was a large male body, with multiple bullet wounds. He grabbed a single bullet off from the floor that had presumably went through the body and saw that it was a silver bullet. The smell was his body already beginning to decompose.

"He was a werewolf." Dean informed her though his words were muffled by the fabric of his shirt over his mouth.

Lacey had recovered and had done the same with her own shirt before moving to stand in the bathroom with him.

Which is why when the door opened Lacey and Dean both popped into the main room their Shirts over their faces and both of them shirtless.

Just inside the room stood Laceys father who looked much like an older version of Hugh Jackman with greying hair and piercing blue eyes that froze both Lacey and Dean on the spot.

"Of all the questions that are coming to me right now. I'll ask just one... What are you two doing here?" He asked, his voice deep and gruff as he tried to ignore the fact that his daughter was half naked standing beside Dean Winchester.

Both Lacey and Dean moved away from the bathroom before untying their shirts from around their mouths and putting them back onto themselves.

"You weren't answering your phone. I got worried, obviously for good reason." She said as she noticed the bandage wrapped around his bicep, it seemed to be seeping blood. She moved to his side and he shrugged his concerned daughter off.

"Its nothing." He said and Lacey fixed him with a steely gaze to rival his own.

"No. It's not nothing. Sit." She ordered and her father grunted before doing as she had told him. Dean laughed.

"What's so funny, Winchester?" Lucas asked Dean who came to sit at the table as well as Lacey dug into her father's duffle where she knew she'd find the things she needed to stitch and rebandage his wound.

"Nothing, I just never thought I'd see the day you took orders from anyone." Dean answered and it was true, Lucas reminded Dean a lot of his own father.

Lucas chuckled.

"You learn quickly after a Remington woman tells you to do something, you do it." Lucas explained as Lacey returned and began unwrapping the bandage from around her father's arm.

"Damn straight you listen. I thought you'd know that by now, Dean." Lacey said and Dean chuckled as well.

"Yeah, I do. I just like to live dangerously." He replied and Lacey glanced up at him with a smirk before she began to clean off the deep cut in her father's arm. She knew right then that she was going to have no choice but stitch it.

"They explains why Lacey seems to be so smitten with you." Lucas said seeming unbothered as she began to stitch the wound other than a slight wincing.

"Smitten,dad? Really?" She asked a soft chuckle escaping her.

He merely grinned in response.

"Grab a few beers from the fridge?" He said directing that suggestion to Dean who nodded and stood to grab the beers.

"I figured we'd have a drink before we handle that body in the bathroom." Lucas said.

Despite the light banter going on between all of them, Lacey had a nagging thought at the back of her mind... The cut on her father's arm looked very similar to a bite wound.

XxXxXxX

Authors note:

I know this chapter is rather short, but I have a bit of a writers block going on at the moment. So I apologize for the shortness and I will try and get another chapter up after the weekend.

Thank you for your understanding!

Leave a review if you'd like, let me know what you think, what you'd like to see etc. After all, all criticism is helpful positive or negative. :)


	9. Her addiction

Authors note: Time line is a little jumpy at the moment because I was having a little bit of a writers block and couldn't really push myself to make a new chapter. But, after a very helpful suggestion from a very helpful follower, I think I have an idea that will really keep things flowing.

So I really hope you're all enjoying the story thus far, please don't hesitate to leave reviews or any type of feedback for that matter.

Thank you Dimac.31, your suggestion was simple yet very helpful.

Also, while Crowley is searching for Cains blade/Cain I will probably be doing more flash backs and brief present entries until things are ready to go again.

XxXxXxX

Lacey shook the memory from her mind, a part of that memory had been one of her favorites. It was so simple, yet ever present in her mind. She was happy with her father who was her last remaining relative and Dean the man she loved. They were sitting around a table joking around, having a laugh, drinking a beer. It was her last happy memory of her father. Things were low for her for a while after that. She had slipped out on Dean while he slept the night after her father had died. She had hijacked a car and headed out. Just her and the open road.

The only thing her father's death had ensured for her, was that she became the most feared female hunter out there. The Winchester name was out there, but not quite as feared yet, Remington, though, it was a name that made most monsters shudder upon hearing it. Even then, though, they always wanted to be the one to take her down, and so, they came at her with all they could.

Lacey was on her own on the road for two whole years, occasionally stopping in at Bobby Singers who her father had always advised her to seek if she needed help. Bobby had been a God send to her, someone she grew to look up to. Yes, he was a grouchy old drunk, or so he seemed, but he had a heart of gold and he cared. He cared like hell about Lacey and also Sam and Dean who Lacey avoided at the time. She couldn't come to face them yet.

Xx-(2007 Sioux Falls, South Dakota)-xX

"Bobby, you'll be happy to know I come barring gifts." Lacey said as she came into the house, 2 grocery bags in her slender, yet muscular, arms. She made her way into the kitchen where she set the bags down on the counter.

She had gotten a call from him earlier, asking her to come by with some help on a case if she wasn't busy. She hadn't been, she had just finished up a routine haunting when Bobby had called. She had told him she'd be there I'm just a few short hours, and there she was, as promised.

"Bobbys not here." Came the voice from the other end of the room, the study where you could regularly find Bobby.

Lacey froze, she had just started to unpack the grocery bags when she heard that all too familiar deep, intoxicating voice.

"Dean? What are you doing here?" Lacey had turned to face him, he looked the same, yet so different, his handsome face was still just as handsome, yet rugged.

"Bobby called me. Wanted my help with a case." He replied still standing just in the door way of the kitchen.

"He called me too." She said and suddenly it dawned on her. They had been set up. The many times Bobby had prompted her to talk to Dean, the times he had said Dean asked about her all the time, how he had suddenly dropped the issue. He had only done it because that crazy old drunk had a plan... A plan to reunite Dean and Lacey no matter what it took.

"How much you willing to bet there is no case?" Lacey said as she crossed her arms over her chest. She had expected Dean to be mad at her, to question her actions, but instead he just stood there on the other side of the room watching her as if she might vanish if he took his eyes off from her.

"All the money in the world." Dean began as he lifted his hand, in it was a piece of paper. He held it up to read from it.

"Dean, Lacey is on her way here. There is no case. I need you to fix whatever is going on with the two of you. I'm sick of you mopeing around my house like a damn idjit and drinking all my damn liquor.

-Bobby

P. S. Stay out of my liquor cabinet."

Lacey laughed at the contents of the note, but her laughter stopped when Deans eyes met hers and she felt as if the air was knocked out of her lungs. She couldn't remember the last time a gaze held such an intensity. She couldn't remember the last time anyone had looked at her like that, but she knew it had to have been the last time they were together. He was looking at her as if she held the stars and the moon in her hands, as if she was some exquisite masterpiece painted for his viewing pleasure only.

"I'm sorry." Lacey hadn't even known the words were coming, she hadn't even known she needed to say them until they escaped past her plump, red hued, lips.

"Sorry? For what? Taking off in the middle of the night, not answering any calls? Avoiding the people that give a damn for two whole years?" Dean was mad, she knew that he had to have been, she knew that he would have been understanding in the beginning, but she had pushed it. She had pushed him when she had needed him most in her life she had pushed him away.

"8 months after you went and pulled a runner there was a report in the news about a Jane Doe who had come in after what looked like an animal attack. She fit your description pretty damn spot on." Dean continued to speak and Lacey remained silent. She knew where he was going with what he was saying. Still, she stood frozen on the spot as Dean continued to stare at her. He finally looked away before continuing.

"I thought you were dead until the day Bobby called me to tell me you came here for his help." Dean finally admitted, his voice lowering a bit as he finally stepped towards her. He didn't touch her, he didn't even glance at her as he reached past her and grabbed a beer out of the 6 pack she had set on the counter. He popped it open and took a drink while standing there.

Lacey reached out for him, a hand touching his shoulder.

"Dean, I'm sorry." She said, apologizing again.

"Why did you do it?" He asked, not reciprocating her touch as he gazed down at her. His eyes were hard, hiding that earlier smitten look he had gazed down at her with.

"Because, I just... I couldn't be with you." Lacey answered, her voice soft as she retracted her hand from his shoulder. That look in his eyes broke her heart before he hid the emotions he had let slip through.

"Being with you, Dean. You make me feel so much. I didn't want to feel, Dean. I just wanted to be numb and I couldn't do that with you. I wanted to forget and I couldn't do that with you. I love you, Dean. More than anything in the world. You're all I have left." Lacey, for the first time in two long hard years, was showing emotion and it was all coming out at once. Everything she had suppressed and before she knew it she was full on crying.

Her entirely body was shaking with her sobs as Dean gave up job steely stance and pulled the beautiful brunette into his strong solid chest. He wrapped his arms around her and held her as she let the tears flow.

When she finally calmed down she didn't try to pull away from Dean, in fact, she just held him tighter, her head buried in his chest. After a moment of complete silence, Dean placed a kiss on the top of Laceys head and spoke.

"I love you, Lacey Remington. You're the biggest pain in my ass, but I love you." He said and his words brought a teary smile to her face. They remained silent a moment longer before Dean pulled away from her slightly.

"Now go clean yourself up. We're going out." Lacey rolled her eyes at that before she placed a gentle kiss to his lips.

"I love you too, ass." She said.

XxXxXxX

Lacey was by no means a girl who liked to dress up, but she was the type of girl who could pull herself together really well when she needed to. She had a killer body, compliments of the constant monster fighting, and the working out she did. There was barely any fat on her body, even though she ate like a grown man... Or much like Dean himself ate. Healthy wasn't her thing. She'd eat a salad occasionally, but in her mind it was like eating a pile of leaves.

Her hair was easy to style, it was naturally straight, so she never really had to do much with it. But for the night she curled it. She didn't wear much makeup either, but because she wanted to look amazing for Dean, she added some eyeliner, mascara to accentuate her long curly and thick lashes, and a but of eyeshadow, creating the smokey eye look. Her lips, she painted red.

She looked like she had crawled right out of a maxim magazine... Especially because she hadn't gotten dressed just yet.

Digging into her over stuffed duffle bag she found what she had been looking for. An outfit she had purchased to lure out a vamp with a particular taste in victims. She pulled on the black faux leather leggings that hung low on her hips, a form fitting lacy red top that revealed a bit of her stomach, and a pair of high heeled boots.

She had made Dean wait down stairs as she had gotten ready, but after checking over herself once more she slipped out of the bathroom and down the stairs to reveal herself to Dean.

His jaw hit the floor. Not literally, but it would have if it was possibly. His mouth had fallen open at the sight of her and his reaction caused a smirk to appear on her lips.

"I'm guessing you like what you see?" She asked as he stood from where he had been sitting. He walked over to the petite female and slipped his arms around her.

"No. I love what I see." He said as his hands reached for her round behind. She laughed at his actions. Her own hands reaching up to cup his cheeks in them before she squeezed his cheeks together causing him to make a fishy face. She laughed at the sight of his face before she released his face and leaned in to kiss him.

"Come on, I can't wait to show you off." He said and at that she rolled her eyes.

"I knew I was just a trophy to you." Lacey replied although she was only teasing and she knew she meant much more to him than that.…even more than she really knew.

XxXxXxX

It wasn't often that Lacey or Dean really got to go out and have a good time without having to be worried about some sort of supernatural attack, but that's exactly what they got to do that night. Matter of fact, that was the brightest memory she had since the last time she had been with Dean. Since the last night she had spent with her father before he had been killed.

It had been an amazing night. They had gone out to eat, and then to the local bar. It was a Saturday night so the bar was busy with loud music and specials on drinks. Dean and Lacey were enjoying themselves, taking shots and downing beers before Lacey announced that she wanted to dance.

"No. No. No. I don't dance. I get danced for... Or on, but I don't dance." Dean said, but Lacey stood from her seat anyways and grabbed his hand to pull him up from his chair.

"Oh come on. I'll do all the work, you just have to stand there and sway to the beat." She said as she stood before him, practically standing between his legs a hand moving to rest on her hip. His hand followed where hers set and grasped her petite waist.

"I kinda like this begging thing you're doing. Let me hear you beg some more." Dean said a grin on his lips. Lacey released an exasperated sigh as she stepped put of Deans grasp.

"Fine. I'll go dance with myself." She announced sounding as if she was angry, but really, she knew what she was doing and she knew she would have Dean on the floor with her soon enough.

Everyone has some sort of rhythm, Lacey, was one of the more gifted of dancers. She didn't really try, but being enticing to Dean was her specialty. Especially when it came to getting her way. So she made her way to the juke box in the corner and chose a rock song she knew would get his attention.

The song Crazy Bitch by Buckcherry began playing and a chorus of girls cheered as they got up and danced. Some of them with partners and some alone Jumping around to the beat of the music. Lacey positioned herself Dean center to where Dean was sitting and couldn't help but flash him a wink before beginning to move her body to the beat.

Her hips moved easily as if they were controlled solely by the music. Her hair was flying in all sorts of directions and she caught herself laughing at one point. She was thoroughly enjoying herself as she raised her arms above her head and wiggled her hips in perfect tune with the guitar in the song.

She could feel other eyes on her, but she didn't care. Lacey didn't give a damn about the attention of others as long as she had Deans attention, that was all thaf mattered. When she opened her icy blue eyes to lock on him she saw that she had just that, his undivided attention.

As the song was ending she made her way over to Dean, singing along with the last few lines of the song.

As the song came to a close, Lacey reached Dean, a leg hitched over his lap, his hands found her waist and she threw her head back in a last final move. To her surprise people were clapping. She couldn't help but laugh as she lifted her head and her bright blue eyes locked on Dean who was grinning at the beautiful brunette who sat halfway in his lap.

"Next time you ask me to dance... Remind me to say no. I'll take a show like that any day. Although, I think you could have earned quite a bit of money if you'd have stripped too." Dean joked as Lacey arranged herself to perch in his lap, an arm draping around his neck.

"Oh no. I only do private strip shows." She replied with a grin.

"Really? How much for one of those." He replied playing along.

"For you?" She began eyes scanning over his handsome face and then down the rest of his body. "Free."

"Sold." With that Dean scooped her up and headed toward the front door , causing a fit of laughter to escape her plump red painted lips.

XxXxXxX

Sam and Bobby were still gone when they arrived back at Bobbys house. Which was probably a good thing considering the things the two of them had in mind to do to each other. Lacey had even snatched a pair of handcuffs out of the back seat of the impala. Where the boys had gotten them, she didn't know, but she did have an idea of the perfect use for them.

Their clothes were discarded on the floor before they even got to the guest room... Apparently Laceys strip tease was unable to be waited for. With the way the two of them were attacking each other's faces it's a miracle that they had even made it into the house and hadn't ended up getting busy in the back of the impala... It certainly wouldn't have been a first.

The two of them, when in the right mood at any given time, were like a couple of rabid animals. They were likely to tear the clothes off from each other. Even if it meant ruining whatever they may have been wearing. Which is why Deans button up shirt no longer had buttons and Laceys shirt was torn down the middle.

Even though their was a wild firey need in the way they went at each other, it was also delicate and passionate. Their urgency to connect their bodies in the closest physical way possible was something that had been the same since their first time together. That would never come to change either.

They just couldn't get enough of each other and even after going so long without each other that want for one another was still there. That deep subconscious need for one another. The two of them were completely and utterly addicted to one another.

Dean and Lacey were hopelessly and dangerously in love and for the first time in 2 years Lacey felt again. In one day she had felt a very low low, but in the same day she felt the highest high she had ever managed to achieve in her entire life and it was all thanks to Dean Winchester. Her addiction.


	10. Nice rack

Authors note:

I'm coming to realize that writing their past, about the connection that Dwan and Lacey have, is much easier than anything else I've done thus far. I am contemplating going back and redoing the first few chapters, but I haven't fully decided yet. I love the idea of them having a son together, but when I try and write about the idea I had with all of that I have such a writers block it's ridiculous.

Until I make up my mind I'm going to continue with writing about the things that had happened in the past between the two of them.

I do hope you all enjoy.

Thank you!

P. S. Reviews are greatly appreciated. :)

P. S. S. I have to change the time line just a bit, because I kinda messed up on the year a little bit since I want to stay true to the actual time line as far as Dean going go hell the first time.

XxXxXxX

Lacey had gone up to the cash register of the single gas station in the little town of Buckley, Michigan. They had a lomg day on the road ahead of them, about 13 hours to be precise. They were heading back to Bobbys to meet up with Sam and Bobby who had been handling a case closer to home.

Dean and Lacey had just finished up a rather nasty haunting in am old farm house located on the main highway through the small town. The two had tackled the case head on when an old family friend of Laceys had called her asking for her expertise help in ending the torment on the family that had moved into the house that had sat empty for so many years. Obviously she had taken up the case, wanting to keep the family from suffering any permanent damage from the angry spirit who resided there.

Lacey was just checking out with the snacks she had gotten for herself and Dean, engaging the cashier in some small talk when she heard a commotion coming from outside. It caught her attention, so she looked to see Dean in a loud heated argument with another man outside of the store. The very one who had just been rung up before her.

"Shit." She cursed under her beath as she grabbed the items she had purchased off from the counter, glad they were bagged already. She rushed out of the grocery store and tossed the Bag into the open window of the impala before she hurried to Dean and the man he was arguing with. She stepped between them, her hands pushing against Deans chest to hold him back. Instantly his arm snaked around her shoulders. She could feel his tense muscles even beneath the long sleeved plaid shirt he was wearing.

"What's going on?" She asked, her eyes darting between the two men.

"This guy thought it would be funny to joke about the "Babe with the nice rack checking out behind him". " Dean imitated the guys voice and Lacey couldn't help but laugh at that, she didn't show the other man her laughter as she gazed up at Dean her icy blue orbs locking on his.

"And you decided to defend my honor?" Lacey questioned and Dean finally glanced back down at her, his hazel green eyes locking on hers.

"Of course." Dean replied as if that was the simplest answer in the world. She grinned at that as she pressed a kiss to his lips. She then turned to fave the other guy who stood looking slack jawed at the two of them.

"For your information, this babes nice rack is all his. Next time you might want to think before possibly making a perverted comment to the very territorial boyfriend of another "babe"." Lacey said before turning back to Dean not even warranting the man time to respond to her words.

"Come on, Let's get out of here." She said to Dean before giving him a pat on the chest and a kiss yo the Jaw. She then walked around to the passenger side of the impala where she slipped into her seat and watched as Dean did the same on the driver's side. All the while grinning a satisfied little grin was plastered on his face.

XxXxXxX

"Maybe we should get a motel for the night..." Lacey suggested as she squinted to see out the windshield. It had begun down pouring and had slowed their commute to a crawl. They could hardly see a 2 feet in front of them as thunder shook the ground. It was intense and there was no way they were going to be able to drive through it.

"According to my GPS there is one just up ahead on the right." Lacey informed Dean who nodded his head and continued to focus intently on the road. When the two of them spotted the motel sign he turned into the parking lot and Lacey dug into the glove compartment. After grabbing some cash she turned to her door, bracing herself before jumping out of the impala and running into the front door of the check in desk. No matter how quickly she would have ran, though she ended up soaked.

She was back a few minutes later, keys in hand as she jumped into the passenger seat, drenched from head to toe.

"I bet you're glad I decided to wear a white shirt today." She teased, although Dean was grinning at the sight of Lacey soaked from head to toe. Her wet shirt clung to every inch of her bosom and toned torso. Her hair dripped down onto the leather seats of the impala and the rain water slid down her face.

"I can honestly say that you'd win a wet tee shirt contest any day... Even if you do look wet dog-ish right now." Dean replied with a teasing grin. "what room are we in?" He then asked.

"Room 17." She answered a grin on her own lips upon hearing his back handed compliment. She lifted a hand to whack him hard on the chest before he began to navigate the impala in the direction of their room.

XxXxXxX

By the time the two of them had made it into the motel room they were thoroughly soaked and so we're the duffle bags that Dean had grabbed and brought inside. Here were maybe a few dry items in each bag. Undergarments, a pair of sweats of Deans, a tee shirt of his as well, but a majority of Laceys stuff was wet.

"You totally did that on purpose." Lacey teased as she used a towel from the bathroom to dry off her hair. She had already stripped out of her wet clothes and had hung them up on the shower curtain rod to dry. She had put on a dry pair of bra and panties and had pulled Deans black shirt over the two, not minding one bit if Dean saw her in such a nearly nude state. After all, he had already seen every inch of her as it was.

Dean laughed from where he was kicked back relaxing on the bed, shirtless in only his boxers and the swear pants. His rock hard muscle bound abdomen bare for her viewing pleasure.

"I plead the fifth." Dean replied as Lacey hung the towel up in the bathroom on the towel rack. She stepped out of the bathroom and narrowed her eyes in his direction. She was only playing, though, since she was far from angry.

"Have you gotten through to Sam yet?" Lacey asked as she walked over to the bed.

"No, the storm must have knocked out a tower or something, I've got no service." When Lacey Rachid his side she climbed onto his lap, straddling him as Deans hand lifted to rest on her hips.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to get some rest then and try again in the morning." Lacey said as Deans hands trailed down her thighs and then back up again.

"Rest?" He asked, his brows furrowed as he locked eyes on the beautiful brunette who was sitting on his lap. "If resting is what you've really got in mind, you're going about it in all the wrong ways." Dean informed her and Lacey smirked down at him before she rolled off from him and onto her side of the bed... Or well, she tried to, Dean grabbed a hold of her sides pulling her back into place before she could get too far. "Oh no you don't." He said and she laughed.

Her laughter continued as she wrapped her arms around him and burried her face into the crook of his neck. She placed a kiss there, her laughter dying down completely as she pulled back so that her icy blue eyes could lock on his. Her hands moved to rest on his chest and a soft sigh escaped her lips.

"You know, sometimes I wonder what my life would be like without you." She admitted since that was exactly what was on her mind. She had the thought each and every day and at times, it was enough to cause her to feel physically ill. She never ever wanted to have to experience life without him.

It was as if her words had hit a sore spot in him and Deans eyes averted from hers.

"Dean? What is it?" She asked as he looked back up at her. What she saw in his eyes was sadness and guilt. There was something in his eyes that caused her stomach to drop and when he spoke she knew it was for good reason.

"There is something I have to tell you, Lace... And you're not going to like it." He admitted, his deep voice sounding grave as he spoke. Laceys heart felt as if it was going to burst out of her chest as she rested to a sitting position on his legs. Her eyes searched his face for a hint of what he was about to tell her.

"While you were gone... A lot of things happened. Bobby never told you because I didn't want him to. I didn't want to upset you more than you obviously already were... And after a while, I decided I was going to just keep it all from you, but now that you're back, I know you deserve to know the truth." His face gave away no indication of what he was about to say, in fact, he remained pretty blank faced as his eyes did all of the talking that his face wasn't. They held such a deep rooted pain and guilt that Lacey was almost scared to find out what he had keep so hidden from her.

"While you were gone... Sam died." Laceys eyebrows knit together as she looked at him in confusion.

"But Sam is alive, I saw him just a few days ago... What do you mean he died?" She asked, her voice holding as much confusion as her eyes and face did.

"I made a deal to bring him back, Lace. I had to." and then what he was admitting to struck her. He had made a deal with a demon to bring his brother back... And ultimately sacrificing his own soul. She knew what he was trying to tell her, that he was living on even less time than she had ever thought he had.

"How long do you have, Dean?" She asked, her voice remaining even despite the sudden weight pressing on her chest. She was a moment away from hyperventilating, she felt as if she was struggling to breathe, like someone was kneeling on her chest.

"Less than a year." He finally said.

Lacey didn't say anything for a long time as she stared at Dean. She couldn't believe the words that he had just spoken. They replayed over and over in her head before she finally blinked and pulled herself back to the present.

"Less than a year." She repeated, her voice was choked as she felt the tears wanting to spill. She wouldn't allow them to. After a second she began shaking her head, repeating one single word. "No."

"I can't lose you too. I won't lose you. " She said the tears breaking free despite her best efforts to keep them from spilling down her cheeks. With each word she spoke she wasnt just stating her inability to let him go. She was promising herself that she would do anything and everything in her power to ensure that his soul was never taken to hell. She wasn't simply saying she couldn't lose him, she was saying and promising that she wouldn't lose him.


	11. Cherry pie

AUTHORS NOTE :

I think I've made up my mind on things. I'm having too hard of a time continuing with the idea of them having a child together. I think the issue is that a child kidnapping is far too real to me even if this is a supernatural story. I keep thinking of how I'd feel if my daughter was kidnapped and that's very hard to put into words and also a little emotionally draining.

I'm going to add this chapter in, which is going to be set in the past as well, and then I'm going to go back and do some drastic changes to the rest of the story. So it may be a few days before I upload again after this because I don't want things to get too confusing or to go much further before I adjust everything.

I really hope you all still enjoy the story on the new path I plan to take. Please be patient with me, I've got a severe case of mom brain and writing is my outlet, so sometimes my mom brain gets in the way when writing and things don't come out as I intend.

I know there has been a little bit of a lack of action, but I have something in mind coming up very soon, more than likely in the next chapter after I go back and fix the first few chapters involving little Bobby.

Thank you to those of you who are still reading or have just happened upon the story. I hope you'll enjoy the new path I'm deciding to take.

Thank you and don't hesitate to let me know what you think!

XxXxXxX

The past few months had been hell as Lacey, Dean, and Bobby all worked hard on trying to find a way to get Dean out of his deal. They hadn't gotten very far and they days were counting down. Lacey felt as if the time was going by way too quickly and with each passing day she could feel the weight of things pressing down more and more on her heart. She cherished each and every moment she had with Dean, she always had, but now, knowing that he could soon be taken from her, she cherished them that much more.

She found herself at times, just staring at him, admiring the perfect angles of his handsome face. She'd listen a little more closely as he spoke committing each and every syllable he spoke to memory. She was afraid that if she did end up losing him that she would forget the sound of his voice or the way his eyes crinkled at the corners when he really smiled. She was afraid that she would forget the way he would get so defensive when someone claimed pie wasn't that good or the way his eyes seemed to roll into the back of his head when he took a bite of a particularly good pie. She was afraid she would forget the way his lips pressed against hers or how grounded she felt when his hand was in hers. She was afraid she would forget how happy he made her. Lacey was afraid that she would forget how it felt to have Dean loving her or what it felt like to love someone as much as she loved him.

All of this fear, it was evident in her icy blue eyes and every time Dean looked into them he saw it. Her fear and the love she had for him, it was intense and it weighed on him as heavily as his time ticking away did on her. He had known this was going to happen. Did he want to die? No. Would he have done the same thing again? Without a moments hesitation he would. Dean would have done anything for his little brother and he would have done it for Lacey too.

They had hit a dead end in their searching for something to save him, but they were all still searching. Sam and Bobby were hard at it, but Dean had wanted to take Lacey out for a while. He wasn't even sure where he was going to take her just yet, but he knew that he had to get her away from Bobbys for a while, just the two of them. He wanted to make as many more happy memories with her, Sam, and Bobby as he could before his time was up.

Lacey sat on the passenger side of the bench seat, her legs curled up underneath herself as she let the gentle warm breeze blow through the window ruffling her hair.

Dean pulled off down a long dirt drive, he had been there before and knew it lead to an open field, it was nearing dark. The perfect time to sit in the hood of the impala and look up at the stars.

Lacey was a work of perfection in Deans eyes. Not just her looks, but everything about her, her sense of humor, her witty personality, her laugh, her smile... So much about her gave Dean what he refused to refer to as butterflies. That sounded far too chick flick ish to him. To Dean, Lacey was like a fresh baked apple pie, perfect.

As if perfectly on cue the song Cherry pie began to play on the radio and Dean cranked it up before singing along, belting out the words with a grin on his face. Lacey turned to look at him a grin pulling up on her own lips.

He didn't shut the impala off as he jumped out of the driver's side and hurried over to Laceys. He threw the door open and pulled her out and into his arms as he sang along. Lacey was already breaking out in a fit of laughter as her arms wrapped around his neck. Despite everything that was going on with Dean he was still trying to make her happy and they thought nearly brought tears to her eyes.

"She's my cherry pie cool drink of water such a sweet surprise. Tastes so good make a grown man cry, sweet cherry pie. Oh yeah. She's my cherry pie put a smile on your face ten miles wide. Looks so good bring a tear to your eye, sweet cherry pie." Dean sand as he swung Lacey around outside of the impala, she was laughing and enjoying herself thoroughly as she swayed with him.

When the song came to an end the two of them were both laughing and Lacey had to admit that for a minute she forgot about the dark event looming in their bear future. In as few as 5 months Dean could be dead, but because Dean was trying for her, and for his own sake, to have a good night, just the two of them, she didn't voice what she was thinking. She instead pressed a kiss to his lips and let herself melt into him.

"Mm, you taste like cherry pie too." Dean teased a grin on his lips when their lips had parted.

"Compliments of my new lip gloss. I thought you might like it." She admitted a smile on her plump lips.

"Nope, I love it." He said with a smile as he rested against the hood of the impala. She took her place before him, leaning into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. She was fighting the tears much more at that point as she stared up at the stars, her thoughts back to where they always were.

"Dean?" Lacey spoke, the silence that had settles around them was broken with her simply speaking his name.

"Yeah?" He answered as he looked down at her, their eyes locking. She had so many things she wanted to ask him since she might not ever have a chance to ask him again.

"When is the first time you knew you loved me." Dean smiled upon hearing that question, the smile stayed on his lips as he thought back to the very day he had realized he loved the woman in his arms.

"The first time I laid eyes on you I knew you were something special. Hell, I couldn't stop thinking about you. You were my first real solid crush and you broke my heart." Dean recalled, Lacey smiled at the memory and a soft chuckle escaped her at the last bit of what he said.

"I was twelve, Dean. Cooties were still very real to me until the next year." She couldn't help but let another laugh escape her and so did he.

"You told me I was gross and to stay away from you... But all I wanted to do was be near you. I remember thinking about how pretty you were with your long shiny hair and pretty blue eyes... And those freckles. I remembered thinking you had to like me because I had freckles too." Dean chuckled at that as Lacey gazed up at him... Every day spent with Dean only made her fall in love with him more and more.

"I didn't know what I was feeling then yet, the first time I really knew I was in love with you was when I was sixteen. My dad told Sam and I that we were going to meet up with you and Lucy and your dad and I got the craziest fluttering feeling in my stomach - "

" Butterflies." Lacey said interrupting and Dean shook his head.

"Not butterflies. Anyways, it was a feeling I never felt before and I swear my dad kept questioning me the entire way there "What's with the grin?" and then Sammy spoke up and said "Deans in love" he was just trying to tease me, you know? Pick on his older brother, but Sammy made me realize, I was head over heels for you and when I saw you, the sun hit you in a way that made you look like you were glowing and I knew. Right then and there I knew I loved you, Lace." Deans eyes locked on hers when he finished his story and Lacey could feel the tears glistening in her eyes, but the smile never left her face.

"I never even knew it was possible to feel like this for someone." Lacey admitted as she turned to fave him fully, her arms lifting to wrap around his neck. His gaze was locked on hers and searching for something, for a moment silence settled around them and the two of them just stood there, looking into each other's eyes.

"Lace, I need you to promise me something." Dean said.

"Anything." She replied.

"If I die at the end of these couple months, if we can't get me out of my deal, promise you won't try to bring me back." Dean said, his voice was pleading, but the moment the words left him she shook her head.

"Anything but that, Dean. Don't make me promise that." She pleaded. She wanted to be able to down Anything she could to bring him back. She wanted to have some sort of option if things went south in the next few months. Promising him she wouldn't would be like giving up her last hope.

"I need you to promise me that, Lacey. I don't want you to make a deal to bring me back. Promise me you won't." His voice was desperate and she knew that she would have to give in to him, she would have to make a promise she wasn't sure she could keep. She could feel the tears popping up again and this time a few slipped down her cheeks.

"Fine. I promise I won't try to make a deal to bring you back." He voice was barely above a whisper as she buried her head in his chest, but he heard her nonetheless.

"Thank you." He said before pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

Lacey didn't want to break her promise, but if it came down to it, if it meant bringing Dean back, she would in an instant.


End file.
